The Morning After
by lifeinanarchy
Summary: Anzu takes Seto back to her place to distract her mind but he isn't the one she wants. Why won't she let him speak? Who does she really want? Rated M for Lemon. Azureshipping, slight Revolutionshipping. First chapter has been revised.
1. Silent Wishes

Hey everyone, so yes this is my first fanfic ever but please don't let that make you decide not to read it, I enjoy writing because I am good at it and also I was inspired to write by one of the **_greatest writers on this damn site, meaning that it must be good right? :P And even if it isn't then I won't get better unless you guys give me some constructive criticism!_**

This story is rated M for a reason so if you aren't old enough then **_don't read :P_**

_So yes read, review and hopefully like._

_Oh yes and a quick apology to mischiefmagnet :P You might notice that I chose a similar title but I think it fits well so I'm terribly sorry, but the fact that you are my inspiration makes up for it right? :P_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters in this story. Everything apart from plot belongs to Kazuki Takahashi._**

**_Chapter 1:_**

**_Silent Wishes_**

"Shh!" Anzu exclaimed.

She had once again placed her fingers over his lips, making him stare at her with those steely blue eyes. She removed her hand and continued to kiss him; he kissed her back with such fervour and desire that she buckled at the knees and had to hold onto him tighter to stop herself from tumbling down. They hadn't even made it into Anzu's apartment and yet they couldn't keep their hands to themselves. She somehow miraculously managed to fit the key in the lock while he was running his tongue along her jaw line then connecting it to her ear which then made her forget that she had to turn the key to make the door open. _Grumble. _Trying again she managed to get the door open. Pulling her through the new opening Seto slammed the door shut and pushed her into the back of it. Seto looked at her for the slightest of moments until his lips came crashing down onto hers again as he pushed himself up the length of Anzu's body making her head swim.

Anzu dropped her keys in the bowl by the door and fisted her hands through Seto's hair making him growl ever so slightly. He bent down, but before she had time to think about it he had already picked up both of her legs on either side of his waist. Leaving her lips he started to situate rough kisses down Anzu's neck and collarbone while getting closer and closer to her chest, unzipping the front of it to get better access. Seto traced his tongue along the edge of her black lacy bra which was hardly holding her in anymore; the constant heaving of her chest was too much strain for it. Seeing this he unclipped the front clasp and placed his hot mouth over her now bare breast. Anzu could feel his arousal against her inner thigh. He moaned her name against her bare skin.

"Anz—"

Before she could tell where her hand was going she clasped it tight against his mouth. Then came the familiar icy blue stare just inches away from her face, she could feel Seto's hot breath against her cheeks. This only made Anzu want him more. It was him that pulled her hand away this time, refusing to cease contact then placed his hand behind her head as he roughly pushed her back into a deep and passionate kiss. He'd only been there once before, yet he remembered exactly where her bedroom was. Striding through her apartment with Anzu in his arms, he crashed through the bedroom door and pushed her off of his hips, landing her on the bed breathless.

She pushed herself onto the bed properly and closed her eyes, listening.

First came the click of the door shutting. Then the quiet rustle of his trench coat as he shrugged it off and the anticipated dull thud of it sinking to the floor.

She felt the bed sink down at the end as he moved his way up towards her. His knee next to her thigh, his breath on her neck, his tongue along her ear. A sharp intake of breath was all she was allowed for in that second his lips, smooth as velvet, came ever so softly to Anzu's mouth, almost caressing her already bruised lips with his own. She could feel Seto's hand, strong yet gentle, sliding up the side of her abdomen towards the side of her face, cupping it and stroking her cheek.

'_Are you trying to drive me crazy?'_

She could hardly restrain herself; '_I want you ... no, I need __you'_. She reached her hand down to caress his manhood. She didn't even have time to question whether it had worked or not for in that second Seto's kisses had become abrupt and forceful again. Finally she was getting what she wanted, she returned the kisses as fiercely as she could, seizing him even tighter in her grasp. He moaned and rolled them over so that she was straddling his hips. His arms moved from her hips as quickly as lightning towards her already open and currently useless shirt. He ripped it off, throwing it somewhere into the darkness of her room.

Trying and failing, Anzu finally managed to get all of his buttons undone. She traced her finger down his now exposed chest and abdomen, skimming precariously close to his arousal, making his whole body quake beneath her. He looked at her through the wet hair that now clung to his forehead; not breaking the stare Seto grabbed her hips and started to move beneath her while rotating her hips around where she was sitting. Anzu could feel him hardening inside her and heard him as he moaned and panted heavily.

She couldn't take it anymore. Anzu pushed herself back far enough to unbutton his restricting trousers and pull them off, leaving him in his unbuttoned shirt and briefs. She ran her nails up the inside of his thigh, making Seto visibly shiver with what was obviously pleasure. Knowing how restless he was she knew she could hold it off for just a little while longer, just to see his face contort when she teased him like that. Anzu lowered her face so that she could use her tongue to trace a line up his thigh, getting closer and closer to his now exceptionally aroused erection. She slowly moved her hands along his sides to his hips reaching for the top of his pants and pulled them down at an agonizingly slow rate, relieving him of the tension in his briefs.

Once she saw what had been waiting for, she couldn't hold herself back any longer. Anzu swiftly moved back up to kiss him as he once again rolled them over so that Seto was now dominating her. He grabbed both of her wrists and held them above her head with one of his hands. With the other, he ran his hand down her abdomen, past her hips and onto Anzu's legs, where he backtracked to underneath her promiscuous skirt to grasp the edge of her lacy G-String, yanking it off in one quick movement and throwing it to the.

The next thing Anzu knew, she was gasping for air as Seto embedded himself in her, filling her completely to the point where it felt like she was going to let go in that one thrust. He let Anzu catch her breath before continuing. He lifted one of her legs so that it was resting on his shoulder and leaned over, close enough to kiss her, pushing her open so that he could drive himself further into her. She couldn't help but moan as his firm hard-on hit her G-spot every time he thrust into her, each time getting deeper.

"Deeper!" Anzu moaned as he growled in frustration, but complied by pulling out and flipping her over so that she was on her hands and knees.

'_I'm at his mercy._'

Seto decided that her skirt was a major inconvenience, so without even bothering to loosen it by undoing buttons, he yanked it off, pulling Anzu's knees out from beneath her and landing her on her stomach. Before she had the chance to get back up Seto already had his body pushed against hers, his manhood pressing against the small of her back. Without hesitation, pulled back to reposition himself so that he could once again fill her. Panting and sore, Anzu gripped onto the sheets for fear of falling through the mattress with the pounding that he was giving her. Anzu's breaths were becoming more staccato and her knuckles were turning white with the strain and as she once again noticed that he was brushing the exact right spot every time she felt herself climaxing at the extreme pleasure.

"Yami!"_ oops._

Seto had released a simultaneous scream so it was possible that he didn't hear her; or so she hoped. He was panting as he pulled himself out to then collapse right on top of her.

_'Thank heavens, he didn't hear me.'_

_'Did she just scream Yami's name?'_

Anzu felt crushed under the weight of his body, but she didn't care. She felt safe, wanted but most of all from here, she couldn't see what she had done and she could pretend, at least for a little while, that he was someone else. They each adjusted themselves so they were under the blankets, but Anzu could not bring herself to face him. He fell asleep with one arm under her head and the other wrapped around her midsection. But she was far from sleep: how could she sleep when she knew it wouldn't be better in the morning. In fact, it would be worse. _'It always gets worse.' _Anzu sighed.

Seto's breath hitched as he snored for a few seconds then fell back into a silent slumber. At least for now she could pretend that he was someone else. Someone far more important to her. Anzu closed her eyes and finally settled into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next morning came quickly. She noticed that Seto had rolled over so that he was facing the other way. That made it easier to escape, not that she could get far...she was already home. She slid off the bed and put on some clothes, it was far too cold this time of year to walk around half-naked in a sheet. She slipped out quietly as to not disturb Seto.

She decided that coffee was in order. '_That should clear my head'_. As she waited for the water to boil, visions of the previous night danced through her head. Her and Seto, Seto and her. '_Why would I do this to myself_?' Just then the doorbell buzzed.

She checked the time, it was only 6am. '_Who's awake at this time? Oh right, me'. _Rushing to the door before the intolerable noises woke Seto from his slumber, she pried the door open to find a rather loud, obnoxious and obviously drunk...

"_Yami!"_

* * *

_So what did you think? Review!_

_Also you may have noticed that Yami is in there, just a quick note to let you know that he and Yugi will be separate entities in the story._


	2. Regrets

Ok, so I received enough positive feedback to continue on with my story (is what I'm going to say because I refuse to let you know that I am myself, in fact, delirious with curiosity as to where I'm going with this story :P)

But yeah, I'm really glad with the feedback. Just letting all of those who noticed my little mistake "through my apartment" my original plan was to have it all done through the eyes of Anzu but then decided against it as I liked it much better this way ... although lol. Love to hear what you think on that matter!

So here we are, in my ... I mean Anzu's apartment :P and Yami has just arrived at her doorstep drunk. How will this unfold?

Ok just to let you know there are no yummy seto and anzu parts in this and a little bit of mush but mush is required. I've decided that that would be how drunken Yami acts :P

Also I'm sorry but I don't think this chapter is as good as the last chapter, Anzu and Yami are very difficult characters to work with in the sense that they can only show so much emotion! Yugi is so much easier! :P oh well, hope you enjoy!

**__****_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters in this story. Everything apart from plot belongs to Kazuki Takahashi._**  


_She checked the time, it was only 6am. '__Who's awake at this time? Oh right, me'.__Rushing to the door before the intolerable noises woke Seto from his slumber, she pried the door open to find a rather loud, obnoxious and obviously drunk..._

_"__Yami!"_

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**Regrets**_

Yami, trying to keep composure, stumbled up the stairs of Anzu's apartment complex to the door he had visited so many times before. After ringing the bell a few times he turned his head to see a pigeon sitting on the railing. Yami, being how drunk he was, thought that he too had come back to win Anzu's heart. Just like him.

"Get away from here, stupid bird, Anzu's MINE!"

But the bird didn't move so he decided that threats would be in order. He glared at the bird that almost seemed to glare back.

"I hope you know that _**I **_have a millennium item and could send you to the shadow realm without so much as a –"'hic'

The pigeon merely started at him and seemed to be laughing with a gurgling cooo. Yami sighed with shame, '_Is this what I have been reduced to?_' A door opened behind him as he spun around and lost balance. Almost falling down the stairs he redirected his attention to where Anzu was now standing, throwing all of his body weight onto her.

Anzu struggled under the drunken weight that was Yami. He had his arms thrown over her shoulders as if they were dancing, somewhat awkwardly. He managed to push himself back enough to look at Anzu but still held onto her shoulders to stop him if he should fall.

"Yami..." She said wanted to say the first thing that came to mind _'I missed you' _but deciding against her original plan she kept those thoughts to herself. She led him to the living room to sit down on the couch, just so he didn't stumble and hurt himself like he almost did before. She sat him down on the couch and precariously sat down next to him.

"What are you doing here?" Eyes wide in anticipation as she waited for his response, hoping it'd be exactly what she wanted to hear. _'I missed you too'_

Yami, still very drunk, groaned in pain as her words hit him, partly because he didn't want to say why and partly because he was beginning to get a rather painful hangover. "I just... it's just" he sighed and composed himself as much as a drunken man could "I... I couldn't do it, I couldn't stay away from here, my home. You. I missed you terribly so I hopped on the next plane out of there before I could do anymore damage to myself. I couldn't stop drinking, even when I decided to come back I couldn't stop for fear that you wouldn't want me back in your life but I left to come back, back to you and now I'm here, drunk as a homeless and just as tactful as one." Yami sighed, breathing everything he had been drinking into her now very pale face. She smelt whiskey, she smelt regret. She then remembered why she was in such a mess.

* * *

_**The Previous Week**_

_

* * *

_

A_nzu walked into the Game shop expecting to find Yami, but found Yugi instead._

_"Hey Tea!" He grinned brightly as he saw her._

_"Hey Yugi" smiling sweetly she inquired as to Yami's whereabouts._

_Yugi merely pointed upwards indicating that he was in his room. Tea started walking towards the guest room to where Yami was currently staying in Yugi's house. As she strolled past Yugi she was stopped by a hand tugging on her sleeve. She turned around and saw Yugi staring up at her sympathetically, _'Why is he looking at me like that?'

_"Um ... are you ok?" He looked at her worriedly as if something was supposed to be wrong._

_"Um, I think so? I mean, there isn't anything that wouldn't make me ok." Still with a confused look plastered to her face she tilted her head to the side._

_Yugi's eyes widened as he quickly let go of her sleeve as if he had said too much. Trying to recover he stumbled over his words._

_"Oh, uh, um. I mean, oh good. Glad nothing is wrong!" He scratched the back of his head and smiled at her, showing all of his teeth hoping she would forget about what had just happened. It worked, she was running late as it was and wanted to see Yami. Anzu, still perplexed, smiled at Yugi apprehensively as she took her leave to find the reason she was here._

_She knocked on the door, and waited a second before walking in, it's not like she could find him in any situation she hadn't seen him before, smirking only for a second until she saw Yami._

_Packing._

_He looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Frozen, he dropped the last few of his belongings into his already quite full bag. Meaning where ever he was going, he was planning on staying there for a while._

_"What ... What's" she fought back tears as he shut his suitcase and zipped it up. "What are you doing?" Said this meekly for it was all she could manage at the time._

_"Leaving" he responded, detached from the situation at hand, not even bothering to look at her but still looking at his suitcase._

_Anzu waited for a second, thinking he would elaborate but he never did. This would require her to do most of the speaking which she didn't think she could handle right now._

_"Why?" was all she managed to choke out._

_"Because I don't know who I am!" Yami practically yelled this at her as if she should have already known._

_If Anzu wasn't already puzzled before, she certainly was now._

_"You're ... You're Yami. Handsome, funny, smart and courageous. A girl couldn't ask for anything more. You're the boy I love." She was passionate, trying to get him to at least calm down a little and see the truth._

_"No. That's what I am to you. But who am I?" He was obviously confused as he spoke these words with great thoughtfulness._

_Anzu was confused; she didn't know what to say. Thankfully she didn't have to for at that moment she spoke._

_"Every day is the same thing; I wake up, work at the Game Shop, see you and come home. I work to achieve nothing and I achieve nothing. I'm stuck in a rut and I'm only just out of highschool!"_

_"I know how you fe-" She was cut off abruptly as he strode towards her._

_"No. You do not know how I feel. You have a purpose in life. You have your dance, something to work towards, and look forward to. But I have_ _nothing,_ _no ambition, no hopes, no life. You have something that, when you think about it, your face lights up. But I have nothing to think about but the fact that I am holding you back from that. Which is even more reason for me to leave." His last sentence was barely audible as he practically whispered it._

_Anzu, hurt by his words, backed up into the door and crossed her arms across her chest as if this would somehow keep her together._ 'Nothing to look forward to? What about me?'_ As she stood there a thought popped into her head._

_"But, where are you going? Where could you possibly go that would help you with all of this?" Still not feeling anywhere near enough courage to speak in more than a murmur._

_Yami was silent; she could feel his glare bore holes into the top of her head as she was looking down to avoid his stare. Fearing it would hit her heart directly if she were to see such pain in his eyes. All of a sudden he chuckled._

_"Anzu, how could you possibly not know? Before I need to find out who I am, I need to find out who I was." He was starting to somewhat calm now. Anzu knitted her brows together in thought for a second until she remembered that Yami, was a 5000 year old Pharaoh. 'Oh.'_

_It was obvious to Yami that Anzu had finally put all the pieces in the puzzle by the way her face seemed more understanding and exclaimed after a few moments of thought._

_"So ... you're going to Egypt then. For how long?" Anzu had worked up slightly more nerve by this point as she stood determinedly by the door. He paused for a moment before responding except this time instead of getting an evil glare, all she saw was the top of his head as he bowed it to look at the floor._

_"I don't know."_

_Anzu knew this was all she was going to get from him and realising that there would be no point in trying to stop him; she backed away from the door granting him an exit. He picked up his bag and in an instant he was gone. Not glancing back once. Anzu finally granted herself permission to cry, she had just lost the most important part of her. He wasn't just the reason that she was in the Game Shop, he was the reason she was in Domino, if it weren't for his love for her she'd be long gone to study dance in America. He was her reason to be. Never mind who he was, now she needed to know who she was. 'Oh, Ra. He's only just gone and I already miss him so much'_

* * *

_**Present Day**_

_

* * *

_

Anzu went to wipe her face with her sleeve to realise that her face was soaked with the tears she'd been silently crying. Yami's gentle hand reach up to wipe the tears away. His hand was nothing like Seto's. He had been muscular, but Yami, everything about him was kind, soft and gentle.

Well almost everything.

"So I guess you didn't find what you were looking for then?" Anzu was looking down now, not wanting to look at him.

"Of course I did" she could hear the smile in his voice. She looked up at him quizzically. "I found that I do have something to live for. You. My goal in life is to keep you happy by my side. If you'll let me, that is." She had missed him like crazy while he had been gone but could she take him back after what she had done. Now it was his turn to wait for her response. She knew that if he ever found about last night's happening then things could never be the same, not only was Seto his arch nemesis but it had been less than a week for her to 'seemingly' get over him. She would just have to hold that little piece of information to herself ...forever.

She didn't respond with words. She just flung herself into his arms knowing how much she needed him.

"I missed you so much!" tears now freely flowing from her eyes as the two of them now embraced, holding each other together. _'Thank Ra that Seto isn't awake to hear this.'_

But Seto was far from asleep; he had heard Yami's voice on his way to the bathroom and decided that it was worth a listen. _'What was I, just some distraction? I feel ... used.' _He peeked around the corner to see them embrace once more before he left, probably to sleep off the drunken stupor.

Anzu turned around, leaning on the door with a smile, then worry as she realise what could happen if Yami found out about this. Seto stepped out from around the corner wearing nothing but a sheet wrapped around his waist, despite the fact that it was snowing outside.

Anzu's heart skipped a beat as she saw him, she liked to think it was because it was so sudden but deep down it was because she was excited for the briefest of seconds seeing him like that. His exposed body, sleek and muscular, and that look in his eyes he almost looked ... _**angry**?_

Anzu then realised that Seto hadn't been asleep at all but that he had been listening in to every word.

"Care to share?"

* * *

Dun dun dun! How will Seto take this? Was it more than just a booty call for him?

I am _terribly_ sorry for that _terrible _pun earlier "pieces in the puzzle" I thought it was amusing see yami's in the millenium item which just so happens to be a puzlzle and... Ok I'll stop now *blushes*

Ok so I won't post the next one until I feel I have it perfect, I don't want another repeat of this chapter :P but keep reviewing, you know I **_love _hearing from you.** Good or bad, I'm just glad that people are reading the stuff that I am so passionate about writing. Once again constructive criticism is welcome, infact encouraged. I would love to kow how I can improve and be the best fanfic writer I can be!

So yes if you want to read more then review! I love to see people subscribing but I love even more knowing _why _they subscribed.

lifeinanarchy

xx


	3. A Long Night and a Hard Decision

Hey everyone, here's the next installment of 'The Morning After'. I hope you enjoy it, it's my favourite so far :)  
I don't have much to say apart from that so I'll just go right to the disclaimer.

**__****_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters in this story. Everything apart from plot belongs to Kazuki Takahashi._**  


_Anzu then realised that Seto hadn't been asleep at all but that he had been listening in to every word._

"_Care to share?"_

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**A Long Night and a Tough Decision**_

Anzu's stare slid down to look at the floor, not wanting to look into those blue eyes of his any longer._' Ra dammit. When will I stop doing this to myself?' _

"Well?" Seto's exasperation snapped her back into the here and now. Looking up and seeing him once again with just the sheet wrapped low around his hips, leaning back against the wall behind him and crossing his arms obviously waiting for a response on her behalf. She was completely oblivious to how Yami could have _not_ sensed his presence, he practically exuded heat waves. Just being in the same room as him was getting her hot. Despite the fact that she was once again going out with Yami, she couldn't deny the fact that Seto Kaiba _was_ incredibly hot_. _Oh no, her senses had been attuned to his presence and there was no switching that off now, not after... Her thoughts were cut short by an abrupt humph noise emanating from Seto's direction.

"Mazaki, are you going to answer me or are you going to ogle me all day?" There was no chance of hiding the smugness in Seto's voice and face at that moment. He knew he was hot, he knew Anzu knew he was hot and he got immense satisfaction from that fact. Truth be told she would have much rather the later, seeing the night's sweat still dampening his muscular abdomen and the way his hair stuck up in every direction. _Very _unKaiba like. But she knew she had to come back to the here and now eventually.

"You knew I was reeling from a break up with Yami, what did you expect? That after a week I'd have completely forgotten about him?" Anzu wasn't exactly sure what she was supposed to be defending. Sure they had had fun but that was all right? She certainly wasn't looking for anything serious so soon and she especially didn't think that _Kaiba, _of all people,would want something like that.

"I expected some common decency!" He had pushed himself off the wall and was no longer cool or calm. He had strode across the room and was now standing right in front of her. "Especially from you" he was accusatory, cruel and everything Kaiba should be. Not the kind man she had gotten to know so well over the past week.

"But I knew it was never me you wanted. I've known ever since you first prevented me from speaking, you're the only one that's ever been able to. It was obvious that is was so you could at least pretend that I was him, that I was Yami. But that didn't matter, so long as I was with you that didn't matter because it _was _me and _not _him. That should account for something." He was resigned to the fact that Anzu didn't feel that way about him.

He walked off into the bedroom, without saying a word. Anzu, knowing that if she didn't sit down soon her body would do it for her, went and sat down on the couch with her head propped up on her hands. _'Does Seto like me?' _She pondered over this for a few minutes before Seto remerged from the bedroom fully dressed minus a few badly placed buttons.

"Oh, and if you don't want all your little pals, _including _Yami, to hear about this then I expect something in return." Before she had a chance to ask him what he meant he was out the door, the end of his coat wafted around the corner before vanishing.

Seto was right, about everything. The reason she didn't want him to speak while they were '_together' _was so that she could remain blissfully ignorant to the fact that he wasn't Yami. That whole week she had almost deluded herself into believing he was. She lied down on the couch and stared at the ceiling. It was a familiar feeling, like she had been here not long ago. Small, vulnerable and struggling to keep herself in one piece.

* * *

_**The previous week:

* * *

**_

_She walked down the steps of the Game Shop and past Yugi as though she were in a trance. He didn't try to stop her this time to ask how she felt, it was apparent what the answer was. She started walking, not anywhere in particular, she just walked and kept on walking. She had kept up a steady pace for nearly 2 hours and her feet were getting tired but she didn't notice. She couldn't feel anything anymore, let alone the measly problem of sore feet. The sun had started to set behind the buildings of downtown Domino. It sent rays of orange, red, purple, pink all the colours of warmth, light and love. Colours that represented everything she no longer had._

_She continued to walk long after the sun had gone down. By this time people were home safe in their beds so that their friends and family wouldn't grieve if anything should happen to her but she didn't care if anything happened to her. In fact she welcomed it at this point. '_Would I feel anything then?_' She was watching her feet, as she had been for the past 10 minutes, right before she walked into somebody. She was about to apologize before she realised was who it was._

"_Mazaki! What are you doing here?" Anzu looked around trying to figure out where she was, it was obvious she hadn't been paying any attention in the slightest as to her surroundings. She put her head back down after realising she had no idea where she was. He was more shocked than angry at seeing her. In fact, if she hadn't walked into him he may even have been happy at chancing upon her. He had liked her for a while; he could no longer deny this fact. But just because he knew this didn't mean she had to know this._

"_So are you going to apologize?" He didn't really care if she apologized or not, he just didn't want to be seen as anything less than the cold hearted prick everyone else knew him to be._

"_I'm sorry" He struggled to hear her as her words came out barely more than a whisper. Not more than a moment later had he heard sobs, so soft they were hardly even there. He grabbed her chin and yanked it up so that he could see her face. Sure enough her eyes were red and puffy, sure fire signs that she had been crying. Almost as soon as he had done it Anzu pulled her face away from his touch and turned herself around to walk in the completely opposite direction. Seto sighed before trying to stop her._

"_Do you even know where you're going?" Seto was genuinely concerned. Anzu was the one member of the brat pack that he could stand, she wasn't afraid to speak her mind and didn't step down in times of hardship.'_ So what could happen that would break her stride like this?_' Anzu stopped at his words and reluctantly shook her head. _'Hn, even so, she finds it hard to compromise her pride'_. She didn't continue to walk, just stood there obviously waiting for Seto to catch up. It took him only two strides to catch up to her. Seto growled at the next words that tumbled out of his mouth._

"_Did you want me to walk you home?" He had heard from Mokuba that Anzu had moved out of home and into an apartment near the park, so he would walk her to that area and let her take over from there._

_Once again she nodded her head reluctantly. Kaiba didn't know whether it was because he wasn't one of her Goonies or because she didn't want to go home. But she had to eventually right? _'I refuse to let her go and have something happen to her. I actually do have a guilty conscience unlike some others might think.'

_He faltered only for a moment to figure out where to go then set off down the street. Seto thought about how far away the park was, he then remembered it was only a 10 minute walk. _'I suppose I did want to go for a walk though, even if it was meant to be a quiet one._' But that didn't prove an issue, it seemed as though Anzu wasn't in a very talkative mood that night. But Seto was feeling strangely gregarious, but mostly curious._

"_So are you going to tell me why you're out this late? Didn't you even think that something could happen to you?" Didn't he know that's exactly what she wanted? To just feel something, anything. All he got in response was a slight whimper. He might just have to drop the mean act, just for the night. Just for her._

"_Well what about your friends? What would they think if something happened to you?" He was tender now, but still somewhat forceful. He saw her clench her fists a little bit, he had struck something, but maybe this was the only way to get it out of her. "What about your _'precious' _boyfriend Yami, what would he do?" She turned to face him now, looking up at him with bloodshot eyes._

"_What do you care! Why should my safety be any concern of yours?" She had started crying but continued on with tears flooding her eye sight."If anything happened to me it would be my own problem. Not yours, not my friends, and especially not Yami's!" That was it, she couldn't continue any longer, Anzu collapsed to the ground and cried, not stopping even when Seto crouched down in front of her. This had to have been the hardest thing he'd ever have to do. She had quietened down a little bit by now._

"_I-I'm sorry." He wasn't sure exactly what for, something to do with Yami? This stopped the tears flowing; she looked up at him with wet eyes. _'God she's beautiful, even when she cries'.

"_Don't lie to me." She was about to start crying full ball again, Seto had to stop her._

"_Do you want me to prove it? Fine!" He leant in and kissed her so softly that it was barely even a kiss. He backed off, letting her contemplate it. Her eyes turned into a look of bewilderment._

"_What was that supposed to prove?" Seto honestly didn't know what to say, he didn't know what it was going to achieve or how it was going to help the situation. He just know that it stopped her from crying and that was worth all the complexity in the world to him._

"_I don't know. I just wanted you to shut up." She was looking at him with a look of anger mixed with astonishment but a crooked smile appeared on his face, she could have melted into the pavement where they were sitting._

"_Come on." He held her bicep and helped her up. Now they were standing, unsure of what to do so they just kept walking hoping that the awkwardness would stay in the spot they just vacated._

"_I'm sorry about that before; guess I over reacted a little." He didn't expect her to apologize, she had obviously been hurt. But maybe now was a good chance to ask why she had reacted like that to him mentioning Yami._

"_So did he finally tell you how he felt? About him and jounouchi? Or maybe it was Otogi or maybe even Honda." A look of bemusement had settled itself upon Anzu's face. "Well he has to be somewhat queer what with all the leather and chains."_

_She turned around to glare at him but seeing that the comment was paired with that irresistible smile she couldn't help but grin, _'well it was rather funny'_. Her smile had made Seto's heart skip a beat. No matter how beautiful she was when she was crying; her beauty would increase tenfold whenever she smiled. It had the ability to light up the darkest corner._

_They soon became aware of the fact that they were quite obviously staring at each other, embarrassed they quickly turned away from each other in an almost comical manner._

_Several times during the trip they bumped hands apologizing awkwardly every time. Anzu soon figured out it would be better to just cross her hands in front of her chest. Seto noticed her doing this, he also noticed that when she did it she pushed her bust up a little bit. '_Woah, probably shouldn't be having those thoughts. Not like anything is going to happen' _He sighed unconsciously and Anzu turned to look at him. His profile was stunningly gorgeous, his hair hung in front of his face so that she could only see part of his eyes but god where they blue. '_And people say my eyes are blue, his remind me of an ocean. Endless.' _She saw his eyes flicker towards her indicating that she had once again been staring at him, this was getting ridiculous. Looking around as an excuse to look away from him she realised they were in the park near her house. She didn't know whether to feel relieved or disappointed._

_Eventually they had made it to the front of her apartment blocks. They stood awkwardly for a while before saying anything at which point they both started speaking at the same time._

"_I gue-"_

"_Could-"_

_They looked away again. Seto tried speaking again._

"_So I guess I'll get going then." He turned to leave and got far enough away to think he was safe, until he thought he heard her call out to him._

"_Don't" She hesitated for a moment before continuing "please don't go." Anzu had looked down, afraid of his response. Afraid that he would say no. He still hadn't responded, she took that as a good sign and continued to try and sway him. "I just don't want to be alone tonight."_

'Tonight? Does she want me to stay _all_ night?' _Kaiba was definitely confused by this point and wasn't sure whether he should stay for fear that he might not be able to help himself if a situation _were_ to arise. But there was something in her voice that made her sound just so helpless. Damn him _not _being a cold hearted prick. He slowly started walking towards her and looked up to see her face, no longer sad or helpless but at ease, like my presence could help her. '_Well here goes nothing.'

_As they head up her stairs Seto wondered at what the night would have in store. _'Only one way to find out.' _And by the time he stepped into the door it was too late to turn back._

_

* * *

_

Well there you have it. Can you see why it's my favorite? :) Well I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I do and as you can see it set's itself up for another chapter so you can count on me to do that within the week I'm hoping. As long as assingments don't get in the way :)

Don't forget to review! You all know that I love hearing from you :D


	4. Comfort Me

Ok fourth chapter up, just so you know this chapter is mainly smut ... lots and lots of smut :P but still some important things in there to do with plot and all. So yes, read, review and *isn't able to think of another R word* and yeah! :D Hope you enjoy!

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters in this story. Everything apart from plot belongs to Kazuki Takahashi._**

_As they head up her stairs Seto wondered at what the night would have in store. _'Only one way to find out.' _And by the time he stepped into the door it was too late to turn back._

_**Chapter 4:**_

_**Comfort Me**_

_Her apartment was small and cramped, the perfect contrast to his 3 story mansion. In a weird sort of way, he liked it, despite the mess. But that's just what made it Anzu's. There were magazines strewn across her kitchen table and leftover food on the counter. He turned to the living room to see a two seater couch in front of what had to be the smallest TV he had ever seen. Flung over the side of the couch was an assortment of clothes, T-Shirt, shorts and ... Lacy black panties! Anzu noticed that his gaze hadn't torn away from the couch yet and suddenly realized what he was looking at. Eyes widening she ran to the couch, scooped up all of the clothes and scooted around the corner, almost dropping the underwear. 'Guess she hasn't had any visitors lately. Or maybe that's exactly why those were there.' He cringed at the thought of Anzu and Yami together in that way. It was bad enough that they had been going out but this was just ridiculous. She came back around the corner, her face flushed red with embarrassment._

"_Would you like a drink?" She was still looking down, too mortified to look him in the eye. He hummed a response indicating no in the back of his throat. Anzu started towards the couch, quicky giving it a once over making sure there was nothing else incriminating there. She sat down cross legged facing the TV, even though it wasn't on. He joined her on the couch that was almost too small for the both of them. He leant back and crossed his arms, his signature move. Anzu turned to face him, almost completely falling into his lap. She hadn't realised how close they had been sitting. He reached his arms out to help her regain her balance._

"_I thought you were meant to be a dancer." Once again that crooked smile made its way across his face. Anzu stuck her tongue out at him in a very childish manner making him chuckle. Anzu stared stunned at that one action. She'd never heard him laugh like that before but it was smooth like velvet, and finished with a content sigh. She revelled in the sound of it, and the effect it had on her. It warmed her to the core. She didn't realise she was smiling but Seto did. But what they didn't realise is that they were once again openly staring at each other._

_At that time the telephone rung, snapping them out of their trance. Anzu rushed to answer it. Seto looked over to the clock mounted on the wall behind near the TV to check the time. It had gotten late, it was nearly 1am. Seto grumbled_ 'Who rings this late?'_ Seto heard Anzu talking to the mystery caller from around the corner._

"_Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I just wasn't expecting it." She paused as she waited for the other person to say their line. "Sorry, I was out walking." Another pause. "Thanks Jounouchi, goodnight." _

'Jounouchi? What's that dog doing calling this late?'_ Anzu came back over to sit back down in the spot she had moments before vacated. As if responding to his thoughtsm, Anzu spoke._

"_He heard and has been trying to call me to see if I was alright." She was looking down at the off white shag carpet. Her eyes were trained on a spot where she had once spilled some coke while with Yami. She had rushed off to the kitchen to grab some paper towels but by the time she had gotten back it had already started to seep in. She got most of it out but couldn't get it perfect again. This frustrated her but Yami had simply picked her up off the floor and said to her in the sweetest of voices _'Not everything can be as perfect as you.'_ He kissed her and led her to the bedroom where he made her forget all about the stain but now as she looked at it she wished she could get rid of it, the memory attached to it was too painful to bear. Seto watched the intensity of her gaze on the carpet and wondered what she was thinking about. Suddenly she stood up and strode with purpose to the kitchen and when she remerged she was holding several cleaning products and a cloth. She kneeled down on the carpet and sprayed the spot with everything she had brought with her. She scrubbed at the carpet until her arms were tired and fingers were sore. She sat back and cried, the stain was gone but the memory would remain, there was nothing she could do about that. Seto wasn't sure what to do, it had happened so suddenly that he wasn't sure what was going on but he had to something right?_

_Seto stood up and moved to stand just behind Anzu who was sitting just in front of the couch. He crouched down and when he stood back up he was holding a crying Anzu in his arms. His arms around her mid back and her fists clenched around the material of his blue button up shirt as she wept into his chest._

_After a few minutes of standing like that her crying hadn't alleviated but his legs were starting to numb after standing like that for so long. He tried readjusting but forgot how close they were to the couch. The back of his knee bumped into the edge of the couch and gave way forcing him to sit back down. Anzu had landed on his lap straddling his thighs but she still hadn't stopped crying so he continued to hold her close breathing in the sweet scent of her hair as she heaved against him with heavy sobs. _'This is how it should be'_ Seto surprised himself with the unexpected thought. He usually didn't allow himself to think like that, especially when there was no way of it ever coming to pass. But then again here he was, holding the girl of his dreams on his lap as he comforted her._

_He held her tighter almost instinctively which quelled her crying to just sniffles. She looked up at Seto with a tear stained face,_ 'Good thing she doesn't wear makeup'_ Seto thought to himself about the mess she would be if she wore even half of the crap that girls put on their faces these days. He looked to the side of the couch for a box of tissues; luckily enough there was one within arm's reach. He grabbed a handful for her and handed them to her. She blowed her nose and wiped her face until there was no sign that she had been crying not moments ago._

"_Thankyou" she said meekly. She had yet to realise that she was still sitting on his lap, that or she just didn't care. Seto was still curious as to what happened between her and Yami, he couldn't believe how anyone could give up someone like this. Someone so perfect. But even though his curiosity was flaring inside him he wasn't about to risk her crying again._

_She shifted in his lap causing her to move closer to his hips. This was the exact reason that Seto didn't want to stay tonight. Being in this sort of position and having the temptation looming in the air like a guillotine ready to drop. He didn't know if he'd be able to control himself. There she was, a beautiful, slender, attractive girl that he had liked for a while now sitting in his lap needing comfort but he wasn't about to take advantage of her._

_It was ridiculous how many times it had happened in just a few hours but like before there they were, staring at each other but this time very knowingly and both without the intention of looking away. He was suddenly very aware of every movement she was making. Her hand reaching up to brush the hair away from her face, the softness of her face as she blinked which made her eyes glimmer in the light of the moon that was streaming through the window next to her TV. Her other hand moving down her thigh to grasp the end of her skirt, which was riding up, to reverse the process and the strap of her top that slipped down over her smooth shoulder revealing the tiniest millimetre of the top of her red bra._

_Seto was so hypersensitive at the moment that everything that Anzu did made his heart beat faster with every movement. The sexual tension in the air was building, getting so thick you could cut it with a knife. He had either had to do something or get out of there._

_Impulsively he reached his hand up to stroke the side of her face, running his thumb along her cheek bone. She leant her head into his touch taking all the comfort he had to offer. Soon her hand was entwined in the fingers of his other hand. Idly fondling the slender fingers of the girl on his lap Seto let out a tentative breath. He could hear Anzu's breath hitched as he moved his hand down her neck, shoulder and arm to rest on her waist. He absentmindedly traced lines up and down her rib cage through the thin material of her shirt making her squirm on his lap moving her even closer to him._

_She moved her free hand up his torso to rest on the exposed skin covering his heart which only made his heart beat quicken, which he didn't think possible. His lips tingled at the possibility of what could happen in that moment. For a second he thought he saw her lean in just a fraction, he thought he was imagining it until she leaned in a little closer as if asking for permission. Despite the fact that every fibre in his being was screaming yes Seto didn't want to take advantage of her, not in the state she was in. He must've somehow projected that on his face because Anzu spoke._

"_Comfort me." That was all the invitation he needed for in that second he seized the area at the back of her head, entwining her hair in his fingers and pulled her to him in a kiss that relieved all of the tension that was filling the air not moments before. He moved his hand from her waist to the small of her back to pull her in closer which made her gasp in astonishment._

"_I thought this was what you wanted?" Seto sounded cocky, no longer cautious. He kept his grip on her firm as if she might try to escape, but she didn't._

"_You have no idea." Her eyes were smouldering now, they'd almost completely changed colour from azure to a deeper blue, which he didn't think possible. He pulled her back to him, lips locked in a battle for domination. Anzu probed Seto's bottom lip with her tongue, requesting permission to enter. Once Seto felt her smooth tongue on his lip he immediately corresponded with an appropriate groan as he opened his mouth allowing her access. Her tongue darted into his own, though much use it did her for he had quickly dominated the kiss with his own tongue. To further this point he wrapped the arm around her lower back tighter as he moved them so that they were laying the length of the couch with Seto on top covering her body with his own._

_Seto moved his lips from Anzu's and started laying unyielding kisses up her neck, occasionally tracing his tongue along her collarbone. She fisted her hands through his thick chocolate hair making him cease, growling slightly where he was at the sensitive spot just behind her ear making her writhe beneath him. Feeling Anzu's body moving beneath his, rubbing along the length of him, sent a wave of heat through his body. He sat up and straddled her waist momentarily to take off his trench coat and throw it to the other side of the very small room only to have Anzu's hands reach up and grab the collar of his shirt to pull him back down again in a passionate kiss. He once again dominated the kiss but he had a feeling that she didn't mind as she moaned into the kiss. She moved her hands from his collar to the top button of his shirt and made quick work undoing the buttons, almost as if she were a pro. In no time at all she had undone all the buttons and had pushed the shirt off of his shoulders to rest at the crease in his elbows as she leant up, breaking the kiss to kiss and nip at his neck as she ran her hands up and down the length of his now exposed torso, tracing the lines of his rock hard abs lazily with her fingers._

_Agonisingly slowly Anzu moved her mouth downwards, kissing the sweat dampened skin making her way towards his nipple. She rotated her tongue around the little nub until it had hardened then suddenly nipped at it making Seto moan in pleasure._

"_Ra Anz-"He was swiftly cut off from his sentence as a pair of fingers covered his lips. He then heard Anzu's muffled voice as she spoke into his chest._

"_Don't ruin this." He understood her words completely, not just saying that he had heard them but what she had meant by them. He complied with her wishes and was careful not to say anything after that, not that she was making it easy as her hands had started to wander lower to the lip of his pants and were unfastening his belt buckle. In one fluid movement she had ripped the belt out and thrown it over to where his coat was laying._ 'Impressive'._ She continued her assault on his chest again with her kisses and nips until he couldn't take the teasing anymore. He brought his hands down to the lower hem of her shirt gripping it and yanking upwards ridding her of the flimsy piece of material and throwing it in the same general direction of his clothes. She was forcefully pushed back down onto the couch with a thud knocking all of the air out of her and before she could inhale her lips were seized in another kiss filled to the brim with lust and desperation. She knew where this was going to end up, she might as well assist in making it more comfortable. She was able to break away from the kiss for just a few seconds to mumble something against his lips._

"_Bedroom." He chastely kissed her before nodding and getting off allowing her to show to way, quickly sliding out of his already open shirt and letting it drop to the floor where he stood. Anzu stood up and laced her fingers through his guiding him through her tiny apartment to the one bedroom that she had. She let go of him so that he could shut the door as she leaned against one of the posts of her four poster bed. Seto turned around to see a half naked anzu propped against her bed looking like a model. He struggled to contain himself as he strode over to where she was standing and swept her up, one leg on either side of his waist. She arched herself into his body, begging for more, which he was more than happy to comply with._

_Seto moved them around to the end of her bed and pushed her off so that she landed on the end with her legs hanging off the edge. He allowed her to push herself to the top before settling himself on top of her once again. His hands were fervent now as they roamed the exposed skin of her chest and legs making her squirm with pleasure as he touched the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. Upon reaching the skirt he clasped onto it and pulled it off, the friction causing her panties to shift downwards slightly exposing more hip bone and the slightest trace of a runway. Instead of fixing them up Seto leaned down and kissed the newly exposed flesh softly making Anzu's breath hitch as she started panting slightly._

_Anzu threw her head back bringing one hand up to fist through her own hair as Seto started manoeuvring her panties downwards as his kisses followed only occasionally tracing along her hip bone with his tongue. He quickly dodged out of the way as she bucked her hips up, narrowly avoiding getting hit in the nose. Seeing no point for the panties anymore as they were scarcely covering her he ripped them off and threw them off the edge of the bed somewhere into dimly lit room. He turned back to her as she bit her lip, hungry for more. _'Well I'm sure as hell not going to deny her that'. _He moved back up so that his face was in line as hers as he gently parted her legs at the knees and ran his hand up her thigh until he was at her opening. It was obvious to see he was doing something very right as it was exceedingly easy to slide his finger inside her already very wet cavern._

_Seto continued sliding his finger in and out looking for that one spot until Anzu bucked her hips up moaning indicating that he had found it. It was at this point he added a second finger as he relentlessly hit this spot over and over again at an increasingly rapid pace. Her panting grew heavier and quicker as his movements became harder and faster. He lowered his head to nibble and kiss her over sensitive ear placing his ear near her mouth into which she whispered._

"_I want you._ Now" _Anzu words were breathed not spoken causing the sensations going through Seto to double. What he hadn't realised though was as she had been saying it she had also managed to get his pants undone and was now massaging his hardness through his underwear making him moan. _

_Seto pushed himself off the bed to remove what little clothes he had left. When he removed his underwear, despite the darkness of the room, he could see Anzu's eyes widen and her jaw drop slightly. He smirked; he knew he was big, not like he ever got to put it to much use often though. He was dragged out of his thoughts at the sight of Anzu biting her lower lip, God was she hot. He climbed back onto the bed but instead of being on top, this time he placed one leg between hers and rolled them so that she was straddling his thigh._

_She got on all fours and moved up his body until she was hovering just about his manhood. He couldn't take it any longer; his dick was throbbing almost painfully at the anticipation. She lined herself up with him but before she had the chance to do anything else he grabbed onto her hips and slammed her down hard onto his cock. She emitted a loud moan as she closed her eyes and threw her head back at the extreme pleasure. He waited for her to adjust herself before he brought her hips again so that it was just the head inside of her and slammed back into her again warranting a similar reaction from her. They began to set a pace, starting off agonisingly slowly and rapidly quickening the pace until she was bouncing up and down on him mercilessly. It took all the strength he had to keep quiet, he didn't know if he'd be able to keep it up._

_Seto grabbed Anzu's hips making her stop as he sat up to kiss her hard while undoing the front clasp of her bra. Once he freed her of it he moved his face down to cover her exposed breast with his mouth. The warmth felt incredible as she arched her back into it making him quicken the movements of his tongue against her nipple. Then in one swift movement he had flipped them so that she was once again on the bottom. He moved his face away as he started to thrust into her again, the sensations even better than before. Anzu couldn't hold back her screams as he pounded her into the mattress._

"_Y-Y-Ya-" Anzu caught herself quickly before she had the chance to finish calling out to her former lover. Seto wasn't Yami but that didn't mean she couldn't pretend he was but she didn't think Seto would exactly appreciate her calling out another man's name. His worst enemy no doubt. She opened her eyes to see Seto's face scrunched up as he continued to move inside of her, none the wiser of what had almost just happened._

_After just a few more thrusts Anzu had reached her climax, exhaling as she relaxed against the bed. Seto could feel her muscles tighten around his cock causing him to spill his seed inside of her and after just a few more thrusts he collapsed on top of her._

_After a few minutes of lying like that Seto shifted himself pulling himself out of Anzu and rolling over to lay by her side and her pulled her into his arms, her back against his torso. As they lay there Anzu couldn't help but let her mind wander, pretending that it was Yami holding her and that she hadn't just screwed another man the day that he left her. And that it hadn't been Seto. She thought back to when things weren't so messed up and everything made sense, making her realise how fucked up her life now was. She started to sob quietly but she could hear the soft snores coming from Seto as he slept so she was in no danger of him hearing her. She wept until she fell asleep in Seto's hold, moving in closer to share his warmth that he was offering both physically and emotionally._

_

* * *

_

Don't say I didn't warn you :P

I was terribly worried that I wouldn't be able to get my story up within a week but here you go, a week on the dot. Hopefully you haven't all forgotten about me!!

Ill try my hardest to keep going at this rate with the updates :) Don't forget to review, you all know by now that I love hearing from you guys, no matter how small the comment is!

Cya next time.


	5. Unconscious Wants

Hey guys I'm sorry for the wait. I just haven't been feeling those creative juices lately but here you go, the latest chapter. I hope it was worth the wait :)

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters in this story. Everything apart from plot belongs to Kazuki Takahashi._**

_She wept until she fell asleep in Seto's hold, moving in closer to share his warmth that he was offering both physically and emotionally._

_**Chapter 5:**_

_**Unconscious Wanting

* * *

**_

**_Present Day

* * *

_**

After several minutes Anzu finally snapped back into reality at the sound of ringing. She didn't know what it was at first but soon realisation took hold that it was the phone. She quickly pushed herself off the couch and bounded around the corner to answer the phone hanging on the wall.

"Hello?" Her voice was distant as she had only just come out of her thoughts.

"_Anzu is something wrong?_" Yami noticed she didn't sound as cheerful as she usually was. Anzu instantly relaxed at the sound of his voice.

"No, I'm fine. I was just napping." _'Why did I have to lie to him?' _She was quick to change the subject as she didn't want to talk about her wellbeing. "Did you need something?"

"_Well sort of. Can we meet, tomorrow? Say 12 at the coffee shop near your apartment?_" He sounded somewhat urgent, like he had something else to say but couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Uh sure, I'd love to" She was taken by surprise at this sudden development. Even when they were together before he never organised anything. If he wanted to see her he would just show up on her doorstep knowing she would be home.

"_Good."_ He beamed; she could practically hear the corners of his lips turn up in a smile. _"I'll see you tomorrow then."_ He had now composed himself.

"Sure see you then." She set the phone back in its cradle, curious about Yami's strange disposition. _'Since when does he make dates?'_

Anzu didn't really sleep very well last night. In fact she didn't really sleep much at all. Seto was there all night and when she did get the chance to rest her dreams were filled with thoughts of Yami causing her to sleep restlessly. So Anzu took the opportunity to get some rest. She walked past the kitchen which held the now cold coffee and walked to her bedroom. She didn't bother changing into pyjamas but just lied down and let sleep take a hold of her.

* * *

_ The room went further back than what she could see; every seat in the house was filled. Hundreds of thousands of people filled the room leaving Anzu feeling claustrophobic. The stage on which she stood was beautifully decorated. A mural of a lake at night had been painted on the backdrop and there was faux shrubbery on the edges of the stage. Red curtains fell from the roof in a cascade that swept off to the sides. A male figure danced across the stage in front of her, leaping and pirouetting leaving the audience in awe. She was getting ready for her cue when she spotted the Spiky haired man in the front row. He was the only one in the audience she cared about and the fact that he was there when she needed him the most meant the world to Anzu. She started to dance and let her body take control. Her movements were soft and graceful, everything a ballerina should be, but not for long. Soon her movements became jerky and she started losing her footing. Getting tangled up in herself she fell down on the stage with a thud leaving the entire audience laughing at her. All she could hear was the muffled laughter of the entire atrium as she looked up and saw Yami getting up out of his seat and heading towards the exit. Yami had already made it to the end of the isle and out the door before Anzu had the common sense to chase after him. She sprung up off the floor, laughter still ringing in her ears as she headed for the exit._

_She pushed through the doors but instead of being in the forum she was in Domino Park near her house. She saw Yami heading down one of the paths and run off towards him._

"_Yami, wai-" Her sentence was cut short as she bumped into a child and fell over._

_She turned back to apologize but instead found a pair of amethyst eyes, much like Yami's, staring at her and was unable to talk. She then noticed that the child they belonged to also had tri coloured spiky hair, much like Yami's. She stared a moment longer until the child's hand was pulled by it's mother. Anzu looked up to apologize to the mother and was once again stopped as she saw the spitting image of Yami, amethyst eyes and tri coloured spiky hair._

'_How common is this look?' Anzu was now extremely confused as she got up off of the floor and started her search for Yami again but soon realised that the park was overflowing with Yami lookalikes._

"_Yami?" She called out in hopes that the real Yami will show himself but to no avail._

_She took a few steps towards the direction of the pond but was stopped when her hand was seized and tugged on. She turned around quickly thinking that it is Yami but instead found the tall, dark and handsome form of Seto Kaiba. She managed to wrench her hand away from his and run off. As she was running through the park she noticed something strange. Everyone is no longer Yami, but Seto. She screams as a pair of arms appeared from nowhere, grab her around the waist and pull her into a bush that is large enough to cover a whole party of people let alone two._

"_HELP!" Her attempt to cry for help was soon quashed as she was thrown to the floor and a hand reached up to cover her mouth. Seto again. He leaned in, close to her face and whispered._

"_Why resist? You know I'll always be the one you want." His words were soft but he still managed to make it sound cocky. But Anzu couldn't bring herself to deny it completely as he lifted his head only by inches to line his face up with her own and slowly brought it down to kiss her. Anzu closed her eyes awaiting the impact that never came. She opened her eyes to find that Seto wasn't there; in fact she wasn't even in the bushes anymore. She was at home, in her bed, staring up at the ceiling and just as lonely as ever as the hard falling snow outside assaulted her window._

_

* * *

_

Anzu looked over towards the clock on her bed side table. It was 11.30, half an hour until she had to meet Yami_._

'_Crap!'_

She pushed the covers off herself and ran off to the bathroom, but getting her legs caught up in the sheets, fell face first on the cold wooden floor of her bedroom. She was able to stop herself with her hands but only just as she plummeted to the floor in a very unladylike fashion. Once she finally made it to the bathroom she pushed back the sliding door to the shower and jumped in and turned the taps on only to be berated by sub-zero water. The way the building was built was that all of the tenants had to share the one water system and unfortunately for poor Anzu everyone else who had gotten up on time had already used it all up due the freezing cold weather.

"Eeeeeep!" Anzu winged little, gritted her teeth and jumped from foot to foot beneath the water in hopes that she could somehow warm herself using body friction. '_If only Seto was here.' _ Her eyes widened in shock as the thought that just passed through her mind het her full force.

"I mean YamI!" She said this out loud just to make sure whoever was listening in to her thoughts knew she didn't feel that way at all towards Seto and that all her thoughts revolved around Yami. Most of the time.

She finally managed to get out of the shower and breathed a sigh of relief as the heat of the light shone down on her warming her to the core. She grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste in attempts to brush her teeth but when she squeezed the tube, 10 times more than what she needed squirted out. She cursed under her breath as she cleaned up the sticky blue paste that was now covering the entirety of her toothbrush and her left hand. She finally managed to get it cleaned up and started brushing her teeth as she went to go pick out her outfit for her date with Yami. She managed to find her clothes without much difficulty; a pair of tight blue jeans, a black long sleeved top, her bomber jacket and her black ug boots to ward off the cold from her feet.

She turned around to head back to the bathroom but the doorframe was in the way and she stubbed her toe on the way past. Anzu's eyes widened with the pain before she shut them tight for a few seconds willing away the throbbing in her little toe. She opened her eyes again to look at the clock on her bedside table through cloudy eyes. It was 11.50.

She ran back to the bathroom to spit out the toothpaste and clean it all up which was followed by running back to the bedroom. She hadn't learnt yet that rushing around after just waking up wasn't the best of ideas but lucky for her someone was watching out for her this time as she got dressed without any difficulty. She brushed her hair without checking herself in the mirror and walked to the front door ready to leave. On opening the door she saw something in her peripheral vision and looked down. There, on her porch, was the most beautiful assortment of red roses she had ever seen. She picked it up to closer inspect it. The roses ranged from just baby buds to in full bloom and they smelt phenomenal. She rushed inside with them to find a vase. She took off the wrapping that was holding it together and placed it all the vase filled with water and placed them on the side table next to the front door. '_Now everyone who sees these will know that someone loves me.' _She smiled at the thought and quickly went back to the kitchen to clean up the mess. When she picked up the wrapping a small piece of white cardboard fell out. She picked it up to see what it was and noticed it had writing on it.

I'll see you soon.

She peered at the note a moment longer curious as to where Yami learnt to write like that but then put it aside as the florist writing it. Once again she looked over to the clock to see just how late she was running, 12.01. '_Crap.' _She grabbed her keys and ran out the front door locking it behind her and made quick work of the stairs and set off at a sprint though the park to the coffee shop where she was meeting Yami.

As she was running she couldn't help but remember her dream, first Yami was everywhere, then Seto. '_Way to confuse me mind.' _She was dragged out of her thoughts by the sudden impact of her colliding with someone else. Anzu lost her balance and fell forwards onto the other person.

"Mai?" Her eyes widened as she realised who she had just bowled over; she hadn't seen Mai in a while now. She didn't even realise she was back in Domino.

"Hey hun, where's the fire?" Mai smiled brightly at seeing her old friend again. Anzu pushed herself up off Mai and helped her up before speaking.

"Oh, I'm just late for a date with Yami." She brushed herself off as she spoke. "Actually I have to run. But we should catch up, come by mine later!" said this as she ran off towards the coffee shop where Yami awaited.

She finally reached it and only 10 minutes late too, she walked through the threshold of her favourite coffee shop and looked for Yami. The place was small, that was why she liked it. Not like some of the big fancy coffee shops that they have in America. The walls were painted a chocolate colour and the one at the far left was painted a coffee colour. Which is where Yami was sitting in at the corner table. She walked over to him and sat down in front of him, a wide smile adorned her face.

"Anzu, what happened? You look a mess!" Anzu's smile faltered. She could always count on Yami to be honest, even when she didn't want him to be.

"Nothing happened, I just fell." She then remembered she didn't even look in the mirror while getting ready before coming. But she wasn't about to admit to that. "So are we going to order or what?" The waiter came over and took their order and headed off towards the counter to get their coffees ready. Anzu's eyes wandered around the coffee shop taking in the familiar feel and smell, she spotted a beautiful arrangement of flowers on the front counter which reminded her to thank Yami for the ones he got her.

"Thank you for the roses, they're beautiful." Yami seemed distant and lost in his thoughts and merely responded with a nod.

'_Oh she asked me something, hopefully a nod will suffice. Now back to thinking about children's card games.' _Yami's gaze wandered back to the mocha coloured surface of the table they were sitting at. Anzu sighed and leaned her head against her fist while drumming her fingers on the table to entertain herself while she waited for the coffee to arrive.

The coffee arrived and the rest of the time in the coffee shop was spent in silence, neither of them had much to say each other despite the fact that they had spent a week apart. They both finished their coffee and Yami stood up before placing 1,700 Yen on the table.

"I'm sorry to cut this short but there is someplace I have to be. I'll call you." He turned swiftly and left the little coffee shop. Anzu looked around and saw that the other patrons were left unperturbed, it was as if he'd never been there.

'_Maybe I'm just overreacting; I mean he never was one for conversation. Or spending time together.'_

Anzu let out a long exasperated sigh, picked up the money and her bag and went to pay. She checked the clock behind the counter to see how long their so called 'interaction' had lasted for. 12.21. She had only been there since 12.10. Anzu hung her head and left the now depressing place and headed towards the mall, maybe spending exorbitant amounts of money would make her feel better.

She entered the large building to the sound of clapping and cheering coming from the atrium. She headed towards the noise and found a large congregation of people surrounding a small booth in which a woman resided. On closer inspection she saw that before the woman was a crystal ball placed neatly on a golden pedestal.

"What losers, who would believe in _that_ kind of stuff anyway?" Anzu stated to no one in particular although she didn't walk off, she just continued to watch as the mindless sheep continued to believe in whatever bull crap she was feeding them.

"Listen close my friends for I have ze power to see into your inner being, I have ze means to show you want you want to know." The teller was now flourishing her arms rather dramatically around the small crystal ball making it cloud up trying to capture the audience's attention. Anzu, growing sick of the antics started walking away.

"You, child. Come back." Anzu turned around to see who she was talking to and found about 56 pairs of eyes trained on her then realised it was her that the fortune teller was talking to. "I sense you are confused, in need of direction. You do not know what lies ahead and this worries you."

'_Way to sum up half of Domino. Crazy lady.' _Anzu shook her head, rolled her eyes and started to walk off again.

"Wait. I see darkness." Anzu stopped '_Could she be talking about Yami?' _She didn't turn around but she didn't continue walking either. "You don't know whether you want to stay in the darkness, or move into the light." Anzu's eyes widened as she realised what she was saying. _'Seto.' _Anzu turned her head, nodded in acknowledgment and continued walking, not wanting to have her love life broadcasted to half of Domino anymore.

As she walked away she got the sudden feeling she was being watched, she turned quickly to check that the teller and her crowd weren't watching her anymore. They had all turned their attention back to her crazy antics. _'Hmm guess I'm just paranoid'._ She continued to wander through the mall by herself looking at all the different shops, pondering on whether or not shopping therapy was worth her next three paychecks.

She stopped to look through the window of where she usually bought her clothes. Inside was a banner 'latest arrivals'. Anzu contemplated it for a moment then decided that her clothes from last winter were starting to thin out. _'Maybe I do need to do something for myself.' _After she convinced herself she headed towards the entry way of the shop when all of a sudden a hand was firmly, almost painfully, placed on her shoulder. Her eyes widened in fear, no one would use that much force without intention to hurt. She spun around and prepared herself for whatever was to come.

* * *

Ooh so who's it going to be? Bet you can't guess :P Oh well guess you'll just have to wait for the next chapter won't you. Sadistic aren't I :)

Don't forget to review, they are what keep me going. They're so good they're like crack! :D


	6. Suspicious Minds

Alright so I finished it like a week or so ago but I was hesitant to put it up so quickly just in case I found I needed to change stuff, which I'm glad I did because hooray for more plot twists! And of course not to mention the fact that I wanted to keep you all in suspense just that little bit longer :P But apart from that nothing to say so enjoy and don't forget to review :)

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters in this story. Everything apart from plot belongs to Kazuki Takahashi._**

_Her eyes widened in fear, no one would use that much force without intention to hurt. She spun around and prepared herself for whatever was to come._

_**Chapter 6:**_

_**Suspicious Minds**_

Correction, no one would use that much force without intention to hurt, unless they were Jounouchi. As soon as Anzu realised who it was she sweat dropped, she should have been used to it by now. In all the years she had known him, he wasn't one to be gentle.

"Ra dammit Jounouchi! What are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?" Anzu was restraining herself from decking him across the head for frightening her so much.

"Hehe, sorry Anzu. Didn't mean ta scare ya like that. Just wanted to say hi was all." His apology was hard to believe as he was grinning widely the whole time. But there was no way she could ever stay mad at him. Sure he was a lunk head, but he was a loveable lunk head. "Wathcha doin'?" Jou was rocking back and forth on his heels and sipping from the drink he was holding still giddy from Anzu's reaction.

"Well I _was _about to go blow my next three weeks pay on clothes I probably don't need but I'm going to take you showing up as a sign that I can't deal with being virtually poor for the next three weeks." Anzu hung her head and started to walk off, Jou followed her. "What about you?"

"Well I _was _here with Serenity. That is until Honda and Otogi dragged her off in attempts ta impress her. Ra only knows what they is upta." Joey merely shrugged it off and kept walking. He knew that no harm would come to Serenity in the presence of Honda and Otogi, they cared for her too much to let anything happen to her. Of course Jou would never let her date one of them though, good for her or not that was her sister they were trying to get with! "So where have ya' been all week Anzu? Feels like I haven't talked ta ya since that thing with Yami." Anzu's eyes widened, she realised that she really hadn't been out much and that most of her time was devoted to Seto.

"I ... uh ... I just wasn't feeling very good. Decided to stay home." She stumbled over her words as she tried to rush to get them out. _'Crisis averted.'_

"Oh you shoulda told me. Woulda come around with the biggest container of ice cream I could find!" Jou had the widest smile he could possibly muster plastered to his face which made Anzu smile in turn. _'Thank heavens for small miracles.'_

"Thanks, I'll remember that for next time". Anzu suddenly had a thought, maybe Jou knew what was up with Yami. "Hey Jounouchi." She dragged out the last syllable of his name and played up the innocence as much as she could. The more like Serenity she was the better. "Has Yami mentioned anything to you recently? I mean, he hasn't been himself." First the roses, then the weird date. What was _up? _Jou gagged and spluttered on his drink before responding.

"I dunno whatcha mean." His cheeks reddened as he stared straight ahead avoiding Anzu's glare. He knew something, now what did he know? His eyes darted to the side to see if she was still looking at him. Sure enough she was.

"Jounouchi" She pressed, once again dragging out the last syllable of his name. He knew she meant business and she needed to know what was going on.

"Look Anzu. I can't say anything, I promised I wouldn't." Ok so something _was _up. Least now she knew there was a reason for all this crazy behaviour. "Now can we just drop it?"

"Drop what?" Anzu had mock confusion printed all over her face.

Jou glared at her for being so annoying. _'Damn her.'_

Anzu smirked and looked straight ahead to notice that most of the shops were closing. Jou swung himself around so that he was standing directly in front of her. He did it so suddenly and without warning that Anzu almost ran into him.

"So I should probably go find Serenity now but we should –" Then from over Jou's shoulder she could make out the intimidating form of Seto Kaiba being followed by his little brother Mokuba. Anzu couldn't help but watch as he talked to what she vaguely remembered to be his limo driver. His back was to her so he didn't notice her running her eyes up and down his lean but muscular figure. The way his shirt clung to him outlining the muscles in his back and how his pants were tight enough to see his – "How does that sound?" Anzu quickly snapped back into the present as she realised Jou was still talking to her and that he required an answer.

"Mhm, sounds good" She smiled and hoped that was all that needed to be said. She looked at her watch and realised how late it had gotten. "I have to get going now, you should probably go look for Serenity. Call me." She turned around and started heading off, cheeks still flushed about her earlier thoughts on Seto. _'I shouldn't be thinking like that! I'm with Yami again. What is wrong with me?'_

Jou watched as she walked away then turned around to see what she had been looking at, he was fairly sure she wasn't paying even the slightest bit of attention to him. But when he turned all he saw was Seto Kaiba and his posse aka Mokuba and their limo drivers retreating forms. Surely she couldn't have been looking at them. _'Stupid jerk' _Jou shook his head and was grumbling incoherently as he walked off in search of Serenity.

* * *

Anzu arrived back at her apartment feeling somewhat better than when she had left the coffee shop. At least Jou could shed some light on his weird behaviour. She entered her small living quarters to be assaulted with quite a mess. She hadn't realised she had let the house get into such a state. Her clothes strewn everywhere, leftover food on the counter, the coffee she never got around to drinking. She then remembered that she had invited Mai over earlier and quickly got to cleaning. While cleaning the fortune tellers words from earlier rung in her head.

"_You don't know whether you want to stay in the darkness, or move into the light."_

'_Well darkness would have to mean Yami but how could Seto possibly be light? He is anything but light, especially with _his_ childhood.' _Images of Seto and Mokuba in orphanage flashed through her mind. '_Unless...Unless she means their respective duel monsters cards! I mean Yami's is '_Dark _Magician' where as Seto's is 'Blue Eyes _White _Dragon. Oh none of this makes any sense, why on earth would she be referring to duel monsters cards.' _

Cleaning didn't take long, 20 minutes at the most. That's when she heard the knock on the door. _'That would be Mai.' _"Coming!" She walked over to the door to answer it but when she opened it she saw it wasn't Mai at all, but Seto Kaiba leaning against the door jamb, but before she could object he had her pinned against the wall, one hand on either side of her head, kicking the door shut behind him.

"Kaiba wh-" Her sentence was cut short as he moved his hand from her wrist to place his fingers on her mouth as he growled his response in her ear.

"Hn, and here I was thinking we were on a first name basis." Anzu felt weak at the knees at the close proximity of her blue eyed saviour. He moved his fingers from her lips to her hip to pull her closer to him making Anzu's breath hitch. "Did you like the roses?" Seto leaned in to her left and growled the words in her ear.

"But, wait...you sent those?" Seto leaned back relishing the confusion that was now written all over Anzu's face. Anzu's eyebrows knitted together momentarily thinking it over. _'Well I suppose that makes more sense than Yami sending them. He never was a romantic kind of person.'_

"Of course, who else?" ...Yami? Ha!" He laughed at the idea that the stupid Pharaoh could even think of doing something like that. Seto moved in closer to her. "That _Dark _doesn't have a romantic bone in his body." He smirked at his reference to today when he saw Anzu getting her fortune told by some crazy fanatic. Anzu's eyes widened in realisation that she wasn't just being paranoid earlier, she really was being watched. "So, are you going to stay in the darkness, or move into the light?" Anzu was confused why he was doing all this, he knew she was with Yami again. Or hadn't she made it clear enough?

"Seto, what are you doing here?" She questioned as he started kissing down her neck. He stopped just above the edge of her shirt to mumble his response against her skin.

"Claiming part of my something in return" before she realised what he meant he had picked up both of her legs on either side of his waist and had her pressed against the wall and was now kissing her fully on the mouth. His hands moved up her thighs to cup her ass to keep her from falling. Her hands reached up to grab his hair to pull him further into the kiss but not long before she realised what she was doing. She had stopped kissing him and had removed her hands from his hair to push against his chest. She got him far enough away to speak.

"No, I can't." She looked down before continuing "I'm with Yami now. I at least owe him this much to not end up entwined in your limbs again." Anzu was breathless now and was pretty sure if Kaiba wasn't holding her she would be too dizzy to stay standing. Thankfully he didn't put her down even as he responded.

"Why should you owe him anything? He was the one that left you behind not the other way around. Or had you already forgotten about that?" Anzu looked down and shook her head, she didn't trust herself enough to speak just yet. "So what would be the problem then?" Anzu felt outraged at this question, had he never had a relationship before, never known what it was like to love someone so much you would do anything for them. Even if it seemed they didn't love you back.

"The problem would be that this is cheating. I've never cheated with anything before. Not at school, not in games" She was yelling at him now, furious at how unbelievably stupid he was in the matters of love. "And _especially_ noton Yami." Her voice was low as she snarled this out from between clenched teeth. "I don't care who you think you are Seto Kaiba, but you do not have the power to toy with someone's emotions like this. You can't force me to do something I don't want to do." All she could do was glare at him and continue to push against his chest as he was still holding her and had her pressed against the wall.

"I'm sorry Mazaki but you don't have a choice in the matter." He quickly moved his hands from her ass to grab her wrists that were still situated on his chest to move them to either side of her head again and pushed harder against her so she wouldn't fall down. "You do what I want or your precious Yami hears about everything." Slowly he moved in veering off to her left to whisper something in her ear. "Every. Last. Bit." She shivered and pushed herself further against the wall as she felt his hot breath against her skin. He moved back to challenge her stare, mere centimetres away from her face. "Got it?" The temptation was too great as she closed the small gap between them to press her own lips to his. He immediately responded by letting go of her wrists to wrap his arms around her back and carried her to her bedroom. She wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss as she softly bit his lower lip making him groan slightly. They entered her room and he kicked the door shut behind him closing out the rest of the world.

* * *

Mai was waiting on Anzu's doorstep after just knocking on her door. _'Hmm guess she's not home yet.' _Mai was about to try calling her to see where she was but not before she heard noises emanating from her apartment. Now not saying that Mai was a trollop but she had experience and she knew full well what those noises meant. _'Guess that date with Yami went well then I'll have to come back later.' _Mai started heading off towards the park deciding that a lap around Domino Park would be enough time for them to 'finish'.

She had been walking for 20 minutes now and was just about to start heading back as she noticed a familiar head of spiky hair heading towards Anzu's. _'Wait a minute, if he's here then who's-'_ Her thoughts were cut short as he was quickly advancing and would be there in no time at all. _'Oh no.' _She cut him off while walking and was trying to distract him. "Hey Yami, how are ya hun?" Thankfully he stopped to talk to her.

"Uh Mai. Good. Sorry but I'm in a bit of a hurry, could we talk later perhaps?" He sounded urgent, too urgent for Mai's liking. She had to think up an excuse and think one up quick. He tried side stepping her but she intercepted his path.

"She's sleeping." _'How clever of you Mai' _she internally sweat dropped at her excuse that probably wouldn't work.

"What?" Yami was confused at her sudden outburst. _'Come on Mai, think!'_

"Anzu's sleeping. The poor thing wasn't feeling well at all so I suggested she go to sleep and that she'd probably feel better when she woke up." Mai was hoping that Yami was naїve enough to fall for her mendacity. Sure she felt bad about it but in the long run she was protecting him.

"Well if she feels sick then shouldn't I go over there and make sure she is ok?" He tried sidestepping her again but she was too quick for him and she once again stepped in front of him.

"But then you'd wake her up. And she won't get better unless you let her rest. Don't you want what's in her best interest?" Yami sighed, defeated.

"I suppose so." He was looking down and looking rather depressed. _'You so owe me Anzu.'_

"Hey why don't we go for a walk?" She had to keep him preoccupied unless he went against his better judgment and went knocking on her door only to hear the sounds of moaning that weren't being caused by him.

"Sure" He seemed distracted by something. They headed off towards the centre of the park to where the fountain was. _'At least this will kill some time until I go over there and figure out what the _hell _is going on'._ But while they were walking Mai realised that she and Yami had never really talked all that much before and didn't know what he was into. Apart from Duel Monsters and Anzu of course. So deciding that she had to get down to the bottom of what was going on she chose the latter. You know, as a good friend and all.

"So how is everything with Anzu?" His head jerked up suddenly at the mention of his beloved.

"Huh. Oh everything is fine." He was mumbling and was slightly incoherent but Mai got the main jist of what he said. It's not like he went into any great detail or anything. They had reached the fountain and were sitting down on the edge.

"I heard from Jou that you two split for a week. How is everything now?" Mai was worried that she had said too much and that her concern wouldn't be appreciated by Yami.

"I don't even know." Yami shook his head before lowering it to his hands shocking Mai, she had never seen him like this before. So...deflated. "I mean, I want to make it up to her I, really do, but I'm from another time. I don't know how to show her that, that" Yami's fists clenched and was now furious at himself. "Ra Dammit I can't say it even when she's _not_ around!" Mai wasn't expecting such a heartfelt confession from Yami. She really didn't know him that well and for him to confide in her like that, well, she didn't know what to do.

"Maybe you could _show_ her?" Mai was unsure in her response, surely he had already thought about that and she would be considered stupid for even suggesting it. But thankfully she wasn't chided for her dumb remark.

"But that's just it. I can't express myself, being a pharaoh I never had to and now I either have to or I lose the one I care about most." He seemed genuinely stressed as he didn't know what to do. _'Come on Mai, you are one with the ways of the heart. Surely you can tell this poor sap _something_ to help him out.'_

"Well find your own way to express it then. Buy the girl flowers or something or even do something they would have done 5000 years ago! I'm sure she would understand your predicament." Yami paused in thought for a few moments before responding.

"Thank you Mai. You have been of great help" And with that he bid her farewell and walked off deep in thought leaving Mai sitting by herself feeling astonished that she and the Pharaoh actually had a conversation.

Mai stood up and thought for a second thinking that she had given them more than enough time to 'finish' and for whoever 'he' was to get out of there and with that Mai stormed off towards Anzu's apartment. _'That's it girly; you have a _lot_ of explaining to do!'_

_

* * *

_

So what did you think? Don't forget to help me out by giving constructive criticism! :)


	7. Dirty Little Secret

Hey everyone, sorry about taking so long to update. Whenever I could I was writing but somehow I just couldn't get it right but now here it is! I slaved over this so you better like it ... and review :P This chapter was basically me putting off the conversation between Mai and Anzu which, if you know me you'd know this, I really don't want to do it! But as the author I have a certain obligation to *sighs* oh well, go on then, read! :P

_Mai stood up and thought for a second thinking that she had given them more than enough time to 'finish' and get out of there and with that Mai stormed off towards Anzu's apartment. 'That's it girly; you have a lot of explaining to do!'_

_**Chapter 7:**_

_**Dirty Little Secret**_

Anzu fell flush against her bed panting heavily, chest rising and falling slower and slower until her breathing had evened out again. Seto watched her and thought about how beautiful she was during after glow. The evening sun streamed in through her window and covered her body with a golden tinge which reflected off the sweat making her skin shimmer. Her arms and hair were splayed against the pillow she was lying on and her lips had the slightest touch of pink, caused by the passionate kissing they were partaking in not moments ago. Seto wanted her again, he wanted to taste her to hear her call his name instead of that stupid Pharaohs.

Anzu could feel his stare and knew that she was being watched. She opened her eyes to look at the ceiling and sure enough, out of her peripherals she saw him running his eyes up and down her body. It was then that she became acutely aware that she was still very much naked. She blushed furiously and sat up quickly to reach the bed sheet which had been pushed to the bottom of the bed in their fit of passion before. She heard Seto chuckle before he spoke.

"Bit shy are we? It's not like I haven't seen it all before." She turned her head to see him smirking at her making her blush even more. The lust in his eyes was apparent as his eyes traced up and down her form again. In his mind Seto was comparing Anzu to a Greek goddess. The sun cast a light all around her making her seem almost like an illusion. Her hair falling over her back and shoulders, it had gotten quite a bit longer since high school. And even though she had covered herself with a sheet it still clung to her, outlining the perfect curves of her perfect body.

Anzu cleared her throat bringing Seto back into reality. "Maybe it would be best if you left now." She looked down as she mumbled her words; she didn't want to see how he would react to that. No one tells Seto Kaiba what to do and gets away with it. He started sitting up and for a second she thought he was following her advice. That was until he started moving closer to her.

"What if I'm not finished with you?" He had moved close enough to purr the words into her ear making her heart skip a beat.

He kissed behind her ear and slowly down her neck to her collarbone until he pushed her back into the bed as he swung his leg over her so that he was now straddling her, hands pinned above her head so that she was once again at his mercy. He took both her wrists in one hand and with the other started trailing a line down the inside of her arm, over her nipple and down her abdomen, pulling the sheet still covering her down as he went and making her writhe with pleasure beneath him. He quickly closed the distance between them as he crushed their lips together, tongues battling for domination. Anzu arched her body into his, wanting more, making Seto forget about his hold on her wrists and he let go to bury his hand in her hair while his other was on her hip, holding her close to him. She pushed him off so he landed on his back; she swung her leg over him so that she was now straddling his hips as they continued their battle for control. He ran his hands up her thighs to her hips to hold her in place as he pushed against her with his arousal making Anzu moan. But before he could position himself to enter her they heard a hard knock on the door.

'_Go away!'_She screamed in her mind as she sat up to listen if she could hear the knock again just in case it was important but Seto used her lapse of control over him to his advantage as he sat up, moved his arm, around her waist and twisted them so that he once again had power over her. With her legs wrapped around his waist he bent down to run his tongue along her collarbone and up her neck to her ear. He took the lobe into his mouth and bit down softly, eliciting a moan from Anzu.

They heard the hard knock on the door again as Seto was positioning himself at Anzu's entrance. Anzu's eye's widened to the size of saucepans once she remembered that she was also expecting Mai to come over. Somehow, between the point that Seto had arrived and now she had forgotten. Anzu pushed Seto off of her as he very ungracefully fell to the floor, limbs flailing everywhere as he tried to grasp onto the bed halt his fall. He stood up quickly as he tried to gain his composure as Anzu rushed around the room looking for her discarded clothes amongst Seto's. He was glad that she hadn't seen him during, what was probably, the most un-Kaibaesque moment he had experienced.

"You have to get out, now!" Anzu was frantic as she pulled her shirt on inside out over her head.

"And how do you propose I get out without being seen?" Seto was cool, calm and collected as he pulled his slacks on.

"I don't know, out the window?" Seto looked at her incredulously but she was too busy turning her shirt the right way round to notice. He glanced over at the window, considering the pros and cons of the option presented before him. For one thing he was Kaiba; he did not hide or escape through windows. But on the other hand there was the fact that if he didn't he would surely be seen which would put an end to their little visits. For that was the only reason Anzu allowed it, so that he wouldn't tell her friends. So why was she so worried about being seen if it would mean an end to what they had?

Anzu looked over at Seto who was looking distractedly out the window. He was only half dressed; having his slacks, shoes and socks on but his shirt was yet to be retrieved from the mess on Anzu's floor. His chest was still glistening with sweat and his hair was sticking up at the back. Anzu thought, despite his dishevelled appearance, that he looked quite striking. His lean yet perfectly toned body, Anzu had no idea how he kept so in shape, what with running his own business and everything, his perfect complexion and stunning face. His focused yet somewhat gentle expression made him seem, well, almost human.

Seto peered up through his messy bangs to notice that Anzu had stopped her frenzied motions of rushing round the room and was now looking at him intently.

"What?" And just like that the illusion was gone; he was back to his pompous ways. Anzu liked it better when he didn't speak. A blush crept its way up Anzu's face and she turned away quickly, flustered.

"Uh, nothing." Seto smirked, it had been little more than a week and he still had this affect on her. He spotted his shirt hanging off the arm of the chair in the corner, he stood up and closed the distance within a few strides and picked up the discarded item of clothing. He pulled it on over his shoulders, not bothering to button it up as he moved to stand behind Anzu.

"Until next time, Mazaki." She turned around to see him jumping out the window and heading down the firs escape. And just as suddenly as he was there he was gone. Anzu made her way to the window to watch him leave; she told herself it was her making sure no one saw him. He looked around the corner, sighed and leaned against the wall of the alleyway. _'What is he waiting for?' _Another few loud bangs on the door broke her out of her reverie and she remembered why Seto had to leave so suddenly.

"Coming!" She moved swiftly to the front door, stopping quickly at the mirror near the entrance to make sure she looked presentable and opened the door to see a very disgruntled Mai.

"Ok, Missy, spill!"

* * *

Seto swiftly made his way down the fire escape and peered around the entrance of the alleyway next to Anzu's complex to wait until whoever was at her door went inside so he could make his escape without being noticed.

Seto swiftly made his way down the fire escape and headed towards the end of the alleyway next to Anzu's apartment where he would wait until he could make his escape without being noticed. He peered around the corner to see if who was at her door had gone inside yet but much to his dismay when he looked around the corner Mai Kujaku was standing there and Anzu had yet to answer the door. _'What is taking her so long?' _He slid down the wall to sit on the ground, legs still tired from the earlier work out. It had only been just more than a week and already they had almost been caught twice. He grunted in amusement at the events of last week.

* * *

_**The Previous Week

* * *

**_

_Anzu and the Yuugi-Tachi were having in a booth of a small retro diner downtown in hopes of cheering Anzu up but despite their efforts she was still looking glumly at her meal, pushing her uneaten fries around the plate._

"_Hey Anzu, you gonna' eat dat?" Jounouchi was indicating to her fries with his fork. She merely shook her head and pushed the plate towards him. Within a matter of seconds nearly all of the fries were depleted. Anzu went back to her state of detachment as the rest of her friends talked amongst themselves. Only when she heard a certain voice at the counter did she awaken from her stupor._

"_Would you please just take the money and stop making a scene." Seto Kaiba's voice was starting to get louder from annoyance._

"_Oh no, you're Seto Kaiba, I couldn't possibly. I'm just glad you came to eat at my little dive." The shrill female voice of the owner rang through the diner attracting the attention of onlookers._

"_Whatever, I don't have the time to stand her arguing with you." He pocketed the money and turned to leave the restaurant with what was left of his dignity intact._

_The Yuugi-Tachi had gone back to their chattering, mostly about the events that had just occurred. Anzu stood up and was about to walk off when Jou grabbed her wrist to stop her._

"_Hey, Anzu. Where're ya goin'?" He let go of her wrist after he had stopped her._

"_I just need some fresh air. I won't be long." She walked out of the diner and walked in the direction that Seto took. Her friends thought nothing of it as they went back to their conversation._

_Seto was just turning a corner as Anzu left the diner, she saw him and ran after him. She didn't know why she was doing this. But he was the only one that was able to distract her mind from thoughts of Yami, if only for a little while._

"_Seto." She called after him once she was sure her friends wouldn't be able to hear her. He stopped and turned around to see her jogging around the corner._

"_Mazaki, what are you doing here?" His voice was laced with concern due to the fact that downtown Domino was not the safest of places to be this time of night._

"_Walking." She didn't find it necessary to divulge information on her get-together with the Yuugi-Tachi. Or the fact that she had seen his embarrassing display with the owner._

"_Well walk someplace else that isn't near me. I've got business to attend to." He turned and walked off leaving her hesitating before responding._

"_...Can I come?" He turned back around to face her to see if she was serious. Sure enough there she stood with her hands behind her back and eyes looking up at him expectantly. He wasn't sure what to say, he may have lied a little with the whole having something to do but he didn't know what else to say. He didn't want to end up in a meaningless encounter with her again. It hurt too much. But he couldn't leave her by herself in this place, it wasn't safe._

"_I suppose." He waited for her to catch up to him before setting off again, at a much slower pace this time. He could justify that it was because she probably couldn't keep up with him if he didn't but the truth was that he just wanted to make the time he spent with her last just that little bit longer._

_The conversation was minimal and anything that Anzu did say to Seto was responded to with a grunt or a swift yes or no. But at times he would catch himself looking at her hand out of the corner of his eye, just wishing he could hold it. Or watching the way she walked, her elegant and lean figure caused by her years of dancing and how it swayed in the moonlight. But the most dangerous times was when he caught himself looking into her eyes, the way the moons light reflected off them made them glisten in the night. Seto was completely lost in them, couldn't tear his eyes away. Not even when a gang of rebels had made their way over to them and was now starting to circle them forcing them to stop walking._

"_Hey, love birds." What Seto was guessing to be the leader of the gang, spoke. "What say you just give up your wallet and all your pretties now and we don't hurt you," He took a step towards the two. "Or if you'd rather, we could take the girl." An evil smirked played over the leaders lips making his intentions clear. It was obvious that he would rather the latter._

"_I say you leave with neither." Seto, despite their current situation, spoke with more confidence than Anzu had heard from him before. And that was saying a lot. This was the Seto Kaiba who had been so cocky every time it came to duelling Yuugi, not that he ever won, but that was irrelevant at this point in time. Seto had snaked an arm around her waist protectively and pulled her close to him. The leader nodded to the lackey to his left who was brandishing an iron pole. He stepped towards them, hitting his own palm with the pole as the leader spoke again._

"_Wanna' try that again, my friend?" Regardless of how confident Seto may have seemed at that moment, he was terrified. Not so much of himself but for Anzu. He could hold his own in a fight but with her here he would have to defend the both of them and he would most certainly not risk her getting hurt. He knew when to pick his fights and this most certainly wasn't one of those times. He moved the arm encircling Anzu to the wrist closest to him._

"_What are you deaf? I'm sorry but I really don't have time for this. Raincheck?" And with that he tightened his grip on Anzu's wrist and took off, pushing the surprised lackey that was behind them out if their way and taking off towards the nearest alleyway. They were close behind but Seto knew how to get rid of them, he frequented the area as it was usually a quiet place. He didn't usually get bothered, nowhere near as much than if he were in central Domino. There he would have to put up with the screaming fan girls asking for an autograph or worse, his number. _

_They wove in and out of the alleyways and streets under the moonless sky until they made a sudden turn and Seto pulled Anzu into an alleyway completely sealed in darkness and pulled her to him, arm around her lower back holding her close and hand across her mouth to keep her from making any noise. Not moments later the group of boys ran past the alleyway, still brandishing their weapons intended to hurt the two now enveloped in darkness. Her breathing was erratic from the adrenaline pumping through her body due to fear and exertion and once Seto was sure they were gone he removed his hand from her mouth but not letting go of her waist._

"_Are they gone?" Her breathing had slowed down to an even pace by now._

"_Yes." He craned his head to see around the corner to see if they were coming back. Once he was certain that they were safe he looked back to Anzu. Her hands were on his chest and she was looking up at him with her deep blue eyes, tears had formed in the corner from being so scared. Seto brought his hand up to cup her cheek as he used his thumb to wipe away the tears. Anzu gasped suddenly at the overly kind gesture. Seto's attention moved to her lips which had now parted at the sudden intake of breath. She was breathing shallowly, probably still afraid. Without him realising it she had moved closer to him making the air surrounding them smell like strawberries, _'God she even smells good'. _But the aroma emanating from her was the last thing on his mind as she closed the distance between them and had caught his lips in a sudden kiss._

_Seto moved the hand cupping her cheek to the back of her head to bury his hand in her hair and bring her closer to deepen the kiss and in the next movement had swung them around so that he had her pinned against the wall . He moved his hand from around her waist to just below the hemline of her shirt where his hand darted underneath to run up her rib cage to just underneath her breast. Anzu arched her back and moaned into the kiss but broke away at the sound of her friends calling._

"_Anzu!" The Yuugi-Tachi had left the restaurant after she had been gone for so long and were now scouring the streets looking for her. "Anzu where are ya?" Joey's voice was the more prominent of the lot._

"_Shit!" Anzu was out of breath so it only came out as a loud whisper. _

"_What's the problem?" Seto raised an eyebrow at her; it wasn't that he hadn't heard them he just didn't understand what the issue was. "It's not as if you're with Yami anymore so technically you're not doing anything wrong." Seto was speaking too loud for Anzu's liking as she through her hand over his mouth and hushed him. _'Funny, wasn't it the other way around not moments ago?' _Seto smirked underneath her hand so she couldn't see._

"_Shut up, they might hear you!" Her voice was raising but she was still only a whisper. "And in their eyes I am doing something wrong. I mean, those guys don't really think all that highly of you. _Especially _not Joey." Anzu's eyes flickered to the end of the alleyway as she heard someone call._

"_Hey Anzuuuuuu!" Duke's voice echoed down the alleyway the two were occupying as he stood at the end calling for her. She tried to sink further back into the wall and froze, trying to become as invisible as possible. Thankfully he moved on, he didn't see them in the darkness._

"_No one's to know." Anzu had stopped whispering to show him how serious she was. She broke away from him and ran down the alley to the calling voices leaving Seto all alone. "Hey guys!" He heard her cheerful voice call out to them as he walked in the opposite direction. _'Guess I'm her dirty little secret.'

* * *

_**Present Day

* * *

**_

Seto was broken from his stupor by a bright flash. He moved his arm up to his face to shield his eyes and peered in the direction that the light had come from. His vision slowly came back, after the flash had momentarily blinded him, to see a trio of high school girls giggling and looking at the photo. They looked up to see him glaring at the three and they quickly took off down the road. But before they were out of ear shot he heard one of them call out.

"Oh Em Gee. How good are his abs?" The shortest of the lot proclaimed and the other two giggled. Seto sat confused at how they would know this until he looked down and saw that he had never even bothered to button up his shirt. He quickly started on this task and as soon as he had finished he stood up and brushed himself off. He moved over to where his motorbike was leaning against the other building on teh otehr side of the alley and hoped on. He had driven over here himself after his chauffer dropped him and Mokuba off home. Without bothering to check her door this time he put his 'Dragon' in gear and took off down the road without a second glance.

* * *

Ok quick note, of course Seto named his bike dragon after his favourite card in the whole universe! I just had to throw that in there :P You should totally review and tell me what you thought of that and the chapter! Was my hint subtle enough? Tehe :P


	8. Reactions

Ok first things first, I'm very sorry it took so long to update. I had writers block that lasted way longer than than I anticipated. This is the second bit of fanfiction I have written since it has ended, you should go check the other one out. It's called 'Tongue Piercing'. It's cute albeit short and not as good as I would of hoped it would turn out but it was the first piece of fiction I had written in months. But on to _this _story. Read on and tell me whether I still have my spark or not :)

_Without bothering to check her door this time he put his 'Dragon' in gear and took off down the road without a second glance._

_**Chapter 8:**_

_**Reactions**_

_Crack_

Anzu heard the noise resounding around the room which was followed by a heating up in her right cheek. Mai had just slapped her! Anzu's eyes were wide in shock as she faced the TV because Mai had hit her hard enough to face the other way. _'I guess I deserve that, I mean it was a terrible thing to do, but why had Mai reacted so strongly to it?' _Anzu lifted her hand to her right cheek where the blow had struck and slowly turned back to face Mai. She had just finished telling her about the week between her and Seto and their current 'arrangement' but the reaction she was expecting, wasn't the one she received. It's not as though she wanted sympathy, or pity or for her to say 'poor baby' just understanding would have been nice. But when Anzu had completely turned back around to face her Mai's expression had changed entirely. Her eyes had welled up with tears but she faced Anzu proudly, not backing down.

"You've found two people who want you, you want them back. Possibly love them. And you're getting all upset because you don't know which one you want."

"But I don't love Seto!"

"Even though you have Yami back and still won't push him away?"

"But it's not like that at all. I just didn't want everyone else finding out about it."

"Why though? What's wrong with a little comfort? Why be ashamed unless there's something more to it?" Mai had struck a nerve, Anzu sat dumbstruck for a second considering the possibility that she was really in love with Seto Kaiba! Anzu was startled from her thoughts as Mai stood up and headed towards the door to Anzu's apartment, opening it up before stopping to say one last thing.

"And if it really is that, be grateful, not ashamed." Mai's voice barely made it to Anzu's ears as Mai shut the door behind her.

Anzu laid herself down on the couch and threw her arm over her eyes. "I don't love him, I don't, I don't!" she chanted this over and over again until she fell asleep.

* * *

Anzu was woken from her deep slumber by a loud rapping on the door.

"Go away!" Anzu turned herself over so that she was facing the back of the couch.

"Anzu? It's me, Jounouchi." Anzu could hardly bring herself to turn Jou away, no matter how much she wanted to close herself off from the rest of society at the moment. With a grunt she pushed herself up and off the couch and started heading towards the door.

"Coming!" She opened the door onto a grinning Jounouchi.

"Hey, ah, Anzu. I was gonna' go grab a bite ta eat. Wanna come with?"

"It's barely even 5 o'clock though!"

"Actually it's nearly 8." Anzu took a second to register what Jou had just said. Everything had happened so quickly that day, first the coffee shop, then meeting Jounouchi at the mall, Seto coming over and then having to explain everything to Mai. Somehow amongst all of that she had lost 3 hours!

"Oh" Just as if on cue, Anzu's stomach grumbled loudly. "Well I guess I haven't eaten anything since this morning. Sure, let's go." Anzu grinned widely at Jou then turned around quickly to grab her bag and coat before closingt the door behind her. But before she could close it all the way Jou spoke up.

"Uh, Anzu?" He was looking at her uncertainly.

"Yes? What is it?" Anzu looked at him, puzzled.

"Um, you should probably go look in a mirror." Anzu looked at him for a second longer before turning around and running to her bedroom to scrutinize herself in the mirror.

She looked at her hair to find that it was a mess of tangles and knots and realised she had forgotten to brush it before Mai's visit. She then looked down further to her shirt which was crumpled and creased from the sleep and todays 'events'. Looking down even further she noticed something. She wasn't wearing any pants! _'Ahh, I forgot to put pants on, how could I forget something as crucial as pants?' _ Luckily for her, her shirt hung down just low enough to cover the essentials. Just.

Jou heard a squeal from the bedroom, scuffling, dropping, an 'ow' and not long after that Anzu came rushing out of her bedroom less than composed and grabbed her stuff to leave.

* * *

"Why didn't you eat earlier?" Anzu wondered as they left the café.

"I did, but I got hungry again" Jou replied as he rubbed his hand along the back of his head, grinning like a fool. Anzu sighed and shook her head at her friend who had to have worms. It was the only explanation! "Hey, the stomach wants what the stomach wants" He was still grinning like a mad man.

They stayed silent for the duration of the walk until they got back to her place.

"Well I guess I'll see you later, bye." Jou said as he waved and continued walking back to his parents place. He was far too lazy to get a proper job and move out.

Anzu walked up the stairs to her compartment complex and was about to go into her apartment until she thought she heard something coming from inside. She listened closer and heard something muffled. Unsure of what else to do she turned the handle and prepared herself for what was to come.

* * *

It was very short I know, I'm sorry, but it was the best way to end this chapter to line it up for the next one which I will be starting right now so hopefully you won't have to wait nearly as long for that one to be up. The weird thing is I actually found it difficult to not write lol in this chapter. wtf lol. :P Anywhose, I hope everyone who usedto read my story still will and will still love it :)

Catch you on the flipside.


	9. Discovery

I, my friends, am some kind of genius. Quickest update for me. Yay! Also, this chapter is normal length, even better! :D Oh btdubs, there's a little bit of lemony goodness in here so if you don't want to read it then don't, it'll be obvious when it starts but I don't want to break the flow for everyone else so I'm not going to mark it. This story is soon coming to a close but maybe once that happens I'll be able to work on some of my other stuff I've been planning. Well, read on and enjoy.

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters in this story. Everything apart from plot belongs to Kazuki Takahashi._**

_Unsure of what else to do she turned the handle and prepared herself for what was to come._

_**Chapter 9:**_

_**Discovery**_

Anzu warily walked into her apartment, ready if anything jumped out and tried to attack her but as soon as she closed the door she realised that the muffled sounds she heard from outside was music. Although it wasn't music she was used to, it was beautiful, exotic even. Taking a few steps further into the apartment she noticed that on her couch, was a white, ankle length dress. It had gold trimming around the neck and waist with a slit on the side which would reach to about the thigh. It looked as exotic as the music sounded. She walked over to the dress and saw there was a note.

_My Queen,_

She is one girl, there is no one like her._  
_She is more beautiful than any other._  
_Look, she is like a star goddess arising_  
_at the beginning of a happy new year;_  
_brilliantly white, bright skinned;_  
_with beautiful eyes for looking,_  
_with sweet lips for speaking;_  
_she has not one phrase too many._  
_With a long neck and white breast,_  
_her hair of genuine lapis lazuli;_  
_her arm more brilliant than gold;_  
_her fingers like lotus flowers,_  
_with heavy buttocks and girt waist._  
_Her thighs offer her beauty,_  
_with a brisk step she treads on ground._  
_She has captured my heart in her embrace._  
_She makes all men turn their necks_  
_to look at her._  
_One looks at her passing by,_  
_this one, the unique one.

Your Humble Servant

P.S. Once you are properly robed I would very much enjoy your company in your chambers.

She had relaxed considerably; all of this was done by Yami. No one else had the keys to her home and even if Seto had managed to get in and organise all of this there was no way he would refer to himself as a humble servant. No way in hell.

Checking to make sure the blinds were closed she disrobed, grateful that she wore somewhat sexy underwear but did remove her bra due to the fact that she didn't deem it sexy enough, and put on the dress that had been laid out so nicely for her. She started walking towards the bedroom but now that her shoes were off she noticed something soft under her feet. Lotus petals had been placed sporadically on the floor along the way to her bedroom. She walked along, enjoying feeling like a queen, and entered her 'chambers'.

Upon walking into her bedroom she noticed how different it looked compared to the usual mess it was of late. The thing that stood out the most was her bed, not only had it been covered in lotus petals but Yami had changed the sheets to, what one would presume, Egyptian cotton. Around the room was a copious amount of lotus flowers strewn everywhere and perhaps a dozen small bowls of water in which water lilies floated with small tea candles in the centre of them. This provided the only light in the room but it was enough to see Yami kneeling on the floor before Anzu, his head bowed to the floor.

"My queen, please accept my humblest of apologies. I have not been kind to you of late, regrettably so, and I wish to make amends." He raised his head from the ground to look Anzu in the eye. "Will you forgive me?" Yami sat up ever so slightly whilst he waited for Anzu's response. She noticed that he was garbed similarly to her, in the sense that it was also Egyptian attire. He wore all the trimmings and gold bangles that he would have when he was a pharaoh minus the cape.

Anzu avoided his stare for the moment. She wasn't sure what to say, after all that had happened and in such a small amount of time her mind was all garbled and her thoughts a mess. But despite everything that has happened, she still cared for Yami and was waiting for her to finally acknowledge her and now that he had she had nothing to complain about. _'So why do I feel like this?' _Anzu disregarded her feelings and put them to just being nerves over being put on the spot like this.

After a moment of thought Anzu met his gaze as a smile spread across her lips, a genuine smile that reached her eyes. After all he had done for her, how could she refuse him?

"Of course" she replied finally. Yami pushed himself up off of the floor of her bedroom and closed the distance between them, throwing his arms around her in an embrace of pure joy. Anzu stood stunned for a second before returning the hold. She couldn't remember the last time Yami reached for her instead of the other way round.

After standing there for several minutes just holding each other they lowered their arms but instead of breaking contact they just held each other's hands. Anzu took another glance around the room to make sure she wasn't dreaming before and much to her delight the room was still beautifully adorned.

Anzu looked back at Yami to see him watching her with adoration. "Thank you Yami."

"What ever for?" A playful smirk played at the corners of his lips.

"For everything" Anzu replied, yet to notice the hint of mischievousness in his voice.

"Oh you don't think that's it do you?" Yami leaned in close to Anzu's ear. "I have one more surprise for you" he purred seductively into her ear. Anzu's body tingled all over as he gently took her earlobe between his teeth. He let go only to bend down and pick her up bridal style to carry her to the bed.

Anzu felt her body be lowered onto the mattress and her body shivered with anticipation. The mood was perfect, the dim room, the music, her king like lover. Her mind was rushing through all the possibilities of the night making her anticipation unbearable but her thoughts were cut short as Yami, placing a hand on her foot and calf, picked up her leg and gently placed a kiss to her inner ankle, then another one just a little bit higher. He slowly made his way up her calf and then to her thigh, moving the dress aside as her went but mid-way up her thigh he stopped his ministrations and moved his hands up the outside of her thighs to move the dress up to where it cinched at the waist. He quickly gave his undivided attention to the newly exposed skin, kissing along her hip bones and tracing his tongue along the hem of her panties. Anzu writhed and arched as he continued to tease the area with his mouth.

"Ah, Yami!" Anzu murmured breathlessly as his tongue dipped below the hem of her panties. Yami moved up so that his lips barely brushed against hers. He moved his hand to cup her cheek.

"Shh, my queen" Before Anzu could object he had pressed his lips to hers with a hunger so fierce she felt she would be devoured whole. Yami's tongue snaked its way past Anzu's lips to meet her own tongue in a clash for dominance. Yami's hands reached down to where her dress bunched up around her waist and raised it the rest of the way up and over her head, breaking the link between their mouths.

Yami tossed the dress to the side and looked back to see Anzu lying breathless on the lotus petals. They were a lovely contrast to her pale skin which seemed to glow in the moonlight that was streaming in through her window. Her hair was fanned out around her head and her cheeks had a slightly pink tinge. She was growing embarrassed being scrutinized so closely by Yami and the pink tinge soon turned to red.

Taking in the sight of Anzu made Yami soon lose all control of himself as he moved his legs in between hers using his thighs to force hers apart. He moved back down to collide into her lips with his own. His hands moved down either side of her waist, down her hips and to her underwear. He hooked his index fingers on the hem of her panties and ripped them down in one fluid motion. He entered her slowly until he was fully sheathed and waited until she was ready before he started pumping slowly into her. He progressively got faster until they were both panting heavily and their bodies were glistening with sweat.

"Seto!" Almost simultaneously they released, Anzu digging her nails into Yami's back and Yami stiffening with delight before collapsing onto Anzu's exhausted form. Yami quickly rolled off Anzu to lay next to her but instead of curling up behind her he just faced the ceiling.

Both of them laid there silently for several minutes, the tension in the air so thick you could cut it with a knife. Unsure of where else to look Anzu rolled over and looked out the window to where she could see her favourite constellation.

* * *

_**The Previous Week

* * *

**_

_Seto rolled off of Anzu to lay behind her but instead of going straight to sleep like he would usually do he just draped his arm around her and snuggled into her. Anzu, noticing this strange turn of events, decided that she couldn't just stay silent this time. Looking out of her window she noticed her favourite constellation was very prominent in the sky tonight._

"_Hey, look out there." Anzu motioned towards the window with a slight incline of her head._

"_Out where?" Seto mumbled into her bare back. Anzu rolled her eyes at the lack of co-operation._

"_Out there, at the stars!" Anzu pointed her finger at the sky outside her window._

"_Ok, ok. I'm looking." Seto raised his head so that he could actually see out the window and scrutinized the sky for a moment or two. "What am I supposed to be looking at?"_

_Anzu sighed and rolled her eyes. "The Tortoise Constellation. Can't you see the arch, which is the shell and then the smaller stars which make up the head and feet?" She made the shapes with her index finger as she continued to point out the window._

"_Oh, and?" Anzu was starting to get impatient with him._

"_And, that's the whole reason I bought this apartment. Because it reminds me of my favourite fable, 'The Tortoise and the Hare'. Because of that fable I know that no matter how long it takes me to reach my dream I know I'll make it. Slow and steady wins the race right?" Anzu just beared her heart and soul to him with something that she never even told Yami about._

"_Please, being slow never got anybody anywhere of any importance. Take me for example, I've been running Kaiba Corp. since I was in middle school. You have to be quick if you want to succeed." Anzu felt deflated at the sudden lack of any encouragement. _'Leave it to Seto to shatter my dreams'.

"_Well whatever, I don't care what you think. I know I'll get there."_

"_Mmk." Seto settled back down into his nook where he was before Anzu interrupted him.

* * *

_

_**Present Day

* * *

**_

"Anzu." Yami finally broke the silence between them.

"Yes?" Her voice barely made it out as more than a whisper. Yami took a deep breath to compose himself before continuing.

"Um, why did you call out Seto's name?" Anzu didn't know how to answer him. She had been so careful with Seto's visit and no one but Mai knew but she had stuffed things up with her own stupidity. Not knowing what else to do she figured it would be best if she told him the whole story.

* * *

"I see. Well, I can't be mad with you because of that." Yami took a second before continuing. "When I arrived in Egypt I was glad if not a little tentative. I was finally doing what I wanted to be doing but after a few days the distance from you started to take its toll but I refused to believe it so I went out that night. A woman at the bar took an interest in me and we went back to her place. I thought if I slept with her I could prove to myself that I was in fact over you. But, I was wrong." _Oh, so that's the secret Jou was hiding from me.' _Anzu thought over this for a few moments and all she could think of how much she wished Seto were here.

"I don't know what to say." Anzu turned his head away from him to stare out the window again, maybe that would help her think.

"You don't have to say anything. But I do want to ask you something." He had sat up now, the bed sheets pooling around his waist. "Will you come back to Egypt with me? Before you say anything, I forgive you for what you've done and I can't imagine spending another day without you, the week I spent there was too difficult but I still want to go back. But this time, I want you to go with me."

Anzu didn't turn around from facing the window but this time she knew what she was going to say.

"No." Anzu closed her eyes for a fraction of a second and when she opened them again tears had begun to well up. Breaking up with Yami was one of the hardest things she's had to do but know that she has realised that she does want Seto she can't keep fooling Yami any longer. "No, I'm sorry, Yami. But I can't."

"Oh, I see." Yami shifted uncomfortably underneath the sheets. "I guess there's no point in me staying any longer then." Yami got out from underneath the sheets and moved quickly and silently through the room gathering up his clothes and getting dressed.

Once he was finished he walked to the door and paused but without turning around spoke. "You can keep the dress. I'll never think of anyone else as my queen." And with that he left her apartment, leaving her with guilty tears.

* * *

Well there you have it, second last chapter (I think), I doubt what I have planned will take up 2 chapters so we'll just say this is the second last for now. Please review and tell me what you think, I put quite a bit of effort into this despite how quick I wrote it.

Oh and just a few mentions. First of all I didn't write that poem, it was translated from ancient Egyptian (or so says the internet but who can really trust that? :P) and also the constellation is completely made up. Although I think there may be a tortoise/turtle constellation out there somewhere (maybe, but then again I also got that from the internet so who knows :P)

But yes, reviews! I love reviews!


End file.
